


Fire Meet Gasoline

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheating, M/M, sia, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: It's been seven years since the Breakup. Seven years in which neither Will or Nico thought they'd see each other again. Both Will and Nico have created their lives with a new person, lives they never thought they'd live. But after a little double date is set up, Will and Nico meet again, and find that all of that passion that had filled them in their high school years never really went away.Despite their morals, a spark was reignited. And a spark creates a fire. Story's Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1224838706/playlist/3qhKKJ9Gc4vGuJOZLpZCyF





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains cheating. If you are triggered by that, please don't read. I don't condone cheating, but this is fiction, it's purely for entertainment.

Sometimes Nico wondered if a person could only ever find love once. If maybe everything that came after was just a way to get over that one love. And sometimes Nico figured he was being ridiculous and simply holding on to the past a little too tightly.

“What are you thinking about?” Percy asked as he crawled into bed beside him. Nico shook his head and pulled him into a kiss. He tasted like mint. “You have a very pensive expression.”

“It’s my tired expression,” he answered. “Got me through school. Made me look smart and mysterious.”

Percy laughed and rolled over onto him. “You _are_ smart and mysterious.” He leaned down and kissed him again, making Nico smile as he looked into his sea green eyes. He loved seeing how they dilated just by looking at him. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you more,” Nico whispered, pulling him down into a dizzying kiss. He rolled over and blindly searched for the lamp to shut off the light.

\---

The next morning, Percy was up before him. Nico groaned and pulled the covers up, wrapping himself in warmth. He hated how cold the house got in the morning. He felt Percy nudge him and turned away. Percy chuckled and the bed shifted as he climbed onto it again.

Nico could feel his breath at his ear. “Wake up, you have to go to work too,” he said. Nico could hear the smile in his voice.

“Let’s call in sick,” Nico muttered. He turned and pulled Percy against him. “And we can spend the day however we want.”

Percy chuckled and put a hand on his mouth before he could kiss him. “The only problem with that is that we need the money we get from work. And our jobs don’t pay us when we’re not there.” He pecked him and wriggled out of his grasp. “Get up!” he called.

Nico groaned and rolled over in defeat. Then he got up and got ready for work. They left the house together before the sun even rose and kissed before getting into their cars to drive off.

As Nico walked he corridors, he found that the presence was heavier now. It always got like this when October hit. He wasn’t sure why. It was neither the start or the fall of their relationship. Regardless, he had to keep his mind focused and away from trying to go back in time seven years.

His students slowly filtered in, hyper for the weekend. The good thing was they all seemed to like Nico. He was a young teacher, he was funny, and he made the subject enjoyable. His students respected him, and Nico was grateful for it.

Before long, he was on his way home, thankful for the three day weekend. When he got home, he put a plate of leftovers in the microwave and sat down to watch television until Percy came home. A few hours later, the door opened and Nico glanced up from where he lay on the couch. “Hey baby,” he called.

“Get dressed,” Percy said.

“What? Why?”

“We’re going on a double date!” Percy said happily. “My coworker suggested a night out for all of us, and I figured we could use it.”

“Friday’s our lazy day,” Nico pouted. Percy laughed and pulled him up to his feet. “Why not tomorrow?”

“Because Paolo and I work all day tomorrow,” he answered. “And we can’t the next day because Clio comes over tomorrow night.” Nico pouted again and Percy leaned in to kiss his lips. “Come on, it’ll just be today. And then we’ll have all the lazy Fridays and Saturdays you want. Deal?”

“Fine,” Nico gave in. “But I get to choose the movie tomorrow night.” Percy rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome to join me as I shower,” he sing-songed as he walked backwards toward the room. Percy bit his lip, fighting a smile, and gave in, following him with a mischievous smile.

***

“Really we’re going out?” Will asked as he got home and kicked off his shoes. Paolo nodded and smiled. “Are you sure? You know how it is here-”

Paolo stopped him with a kiss. “I’m sure,” he promised. “Come on. You deserve it. Besides my coworker is really nice, it won’t be awkward or anything.” Will raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “What?”

“You’re not just doing this because you feel you have to? You really want to?” Paolo nodded and Will smiled, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. “Okay then. Get ready, I’m going to get a snack and shower.” Paolo smiled his brilliant smile and left for the room. Will walked to the kitchen, frowning as the people upstairs ran across, causing the sound to echo down.

Will couldn’t wait to get out of the apartment. It was infuriating to deal with neighbors through such thin walls. He wouldn’t have minded if the people upstairs had kids or maybe even a pet. But no. They were simply inconsiderate assholes who always stomped around the apartment.

He munched on a bag of chips before going to take a shower as Paolo got ready. By the time Will was done, and no longer smelled like a clinic, Paolo was sitting on their couch watching a show. “So where are we going?”

“How’s bowling sound?”

“Fun and embarrassing,” Will laughed. He tried to ignore the memory that tugged at his brain. Paolo snorted.

“I’m with you there. Percy suggested it though. I figured it’d be laid back enough and we might all just end up drinking beer and talking.” Will nodded and walked over to sit beside him, tugging on his ponytail. “I don’t think they’d mind if we’re a tiny bit late,” Paolo said softly as he leaned over onto him. Will smirked and kissed him. The show went ignored until they had to leave.

\---

“So should we have a code if we want to leave early?” Will asked jokingly.

Paolo chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I know you’ll like Percy. Besides, you wanted friends we could hang out with right?”

Will frowned and took his hand. Wanting too much had ruined a relationship for him before. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. “Hey. It’s okay. All I want is you and me together and happy in our small apartment watching Netflix. Other things, like this, yeah they’re nice. But don’t force yourself into situations that you’re not comfortable with.”

Paolo put his free hand on Will’s cheek. His thumb ran back and forth along his cheekbone. “I just want to do anything I can to make you happier, love. It’s not too much I promise. It can’t all be about me.” Will tried to protest, but Paolo covered his mouth. “Hey, I’m serious. Besides, it’d be nice to have friends. Now come on.”

He opened the car door and got out and Will followed. As usual, Will kept his hands in his pocket and Paolo swung his at his sides. Paolo loved him, Will knew that. But being open about their relationship was hard for him due to his upbringing. He still worried about people seeing them, and it took a lot of courage for him to arrange this outing which made Will’s heart swell with pride and gratitude and love.

They walked through the doors and asked for their bowling shoes. Then they turned in search of Paolo’s coworker.

Will’s stomach jumped into his throat and for a second his entire body went cold. Sitting next to another man, kissing his cheek and smiling and laughing, was Nico di Angelo. The boy he thought he’d never see again.

***

“Oh God, stop,” Percy laughed. “Oh look, they’re here.” Nico looked over and a wave of dizziness came over him. He froze and stared in shock at the blond, blue eyed man walking towards them beside a darker, exotic looking man.

His familiar blue eyes were wide, mirroring Nico’s as they took him in. Nico gulped and stood as Percy did. “This is Paolo, Paolo, this is my boyfriend, Nico.”

Nico tore his eyes away from Will and looked at the man with dark skin, eyes, and hair. He smiled and nodded. “Hello, Nico. This is my boyfriend, Will.”

Nico turned to Will, who was still looking at him in complete utter shock. “Hi, Will,” he murmured. The name falling from his lips gave him whiplash.

“Hey, Neeks,” Will answered softly. That made him even dizzier.

“Um, this is my boyfriend, Percy.” Will nodded at Percy and shook his hand.

“Do you bowl, Will?” Percy asked. Nico glanced at him and saw Will’s eyes flickered to him. He remembered.

“Yes, but not well,” he answered. Nico felt a smile tug at his lips. He had never been good at it, no matter how much Nico tried to teach him. “I’ll go last.” Percy smiled and nodded, turning away to arrange the digital scoreboard. Paolo whispered something to Will who nodded before he left. Will turned to Nico, his eyes solemn and bright. “I never thought I’d see you again,” he said.

“Back at you. How… have you been?” Will answered he’d been good. “Did you go into medicine?”

“I’m a nurse at the clinic for now, but yes.” Nico smiled. “Did you go into teaching?”

“I’m an English teacher at our old high school.” Will’s eyebrows went up and he chuckled. Percy came back and interlocked their hands, causing Will to look away and blush. “Where did Paolo go?”

“He said he was bringing drinks,” Will answered. A few moments later, Paolo came back and set down some beers for them. Percy ordered nachos and mozzarella sticks. Nico kept stealing glances at Will, fascinated with seeing him after so long.

Percy went first. He managed to knock most of the pins down. Then Paolo. He had never played before, but he was good at aiming, and like Percy, managed to knock most of the pins down. Then it was Nico’s turn and he was able to get a spare- he’d knocked them all down. As he walked back, Will was walking up. “Still a show off,” Will muttered with a smirk.

“I can’t help that I’m good,” Nico laughed. Will rolled his eyes and took his spot. It took some getting used to, and even after a full round of bowling, Nico wasn’t used to seeing Will in the flesh in front of him again.

He was oddly reserved, his hands to himself, adding his input now and then unless he was the one telling a story. Paolo was very animated and filled with laughter, much like Will. Nico tried to remind himself not to look at Will so much. But it had been so long.

***

Seeing Nico again had left Will with a strange feeling of longing. Whether for him or for the past, he wasn’t sure. He just knew that his every sense was on overdrive, and all he wanted to do was soak up the image of him.

He was so different. So much livelier, so much touchier. His hand never let go of Percy’s and he was always near to him. He’d kiss his cheek now and then. Still, it didn’t seem like he was rubbing it in Will’s face. It seemed natural for him.

His dark eyes kept flickering to him and each time they did, Will struggled to catch his breath. Percy and Paolo seemed oblivious to the tension Will felt so tangibly. “Give me your shoes, love I need to get ours back,” Paolo said. Will did.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to the bathroom,” Percy said. “Could you order another beer for me?”

“I’m driving home?” he asked. The idea of them living together twisted Will’s stomach. Percy shrugged and Nico nodded. As he left, Nico’s eyes returned to Will and Will felt his cheeks burn. “You’re so different,” he said, his voice steady.

“So are you,” he answered.

“You’re not very expressive about being with him,” Nico noted.

Will shrugged. “I can’t ask for too much. I learned that.” He glanced down and back up at him. “You don’t seem to be scared about being expressive anymore.”

“I guess I had some growing up to do,” he said softly.

“Maybe we both did.” Nico remained silent, his eyes never leaving Will’s. Will looked back at him, suddenly remembering everything from senior year in high school. Every sneak out, every date, every horrible bowling game, every movie night, every argument over the same stupid thing, every kiss and touch.

***

Before long, Paolo and Percy were drunk and unable to stop laughing. Nico and Will laughed in spite of them, each trying to keep their boyfriend awake for a little longer.

“Do you want to go home?” Nico asked Percy. He shook his head. “No more beer, you’re making us look like a bunch of drunks.”

“I feel like Paolo contributed to that,” Will added, gesturing to the pitchers.

“I should get him home,” Nico said with a chuckle. Will fidgeted. Even years later, Nico knew what that meant. “What is it?”

His cheeks flushed and Nico smiled. “I just… wanted to know if it was okay to ask for your number. You know, I mean our boyfriends are friends, so… we can be too. Right?”

A million sirens and warnings went off in Nico’s head, but he nodded. He held his hand out and Will placed his phone in his hand, biting his lip. Nico put his number in and gave it back before pulling Percy up. “You got him?”

He nodded and stood as well. Paolo grunted. “Make sure nobody sees. You dunno what could happen,” he slurred. Nico frowned as Will’s expression fell. He put him in the car and Nico got Percy into theirs.

He turned and came face to face with Will. “Touchy subject for him?”

Will sighed and rubbed his neck. “His family doesn’t approve. It’s a religion thing.” Nico nodded. “It was really nice to see you again, Nico.”

“It was good to see you too,” he whispered. He bit his lip. Will gulped. For a moment they stood there looking at each other, wondering things they couldn’t say out loud. “Text me,” he said finally. “We can meet up again. Catch up without worrying about slipping in front of these two.” He gestured between the cars.

Nodding, Will chuckled. “Yeah, I will. When are you free?”

“Lunch hours and usually after school. Just message me.” Will nodded and turned to his car. Nico smiled and went to the driver’s side of his.

He hated the feeling that built in him as they drove away. It felt like it was their final goodbye. It felt like they’d never see each other again for another seven years.


	2. Ch. 2

The next morning, Paolo had woken up groaning, and with a headache. Will brought him a glass of water and pain medicine. “Was last night fun for you?” he asked after he took the medicine.

Will nodded and smiled. “It was. Thank you.”

Paolo smiled. “I told you you’d like them. Percy is very amicable and Nico was really nice too.” He shut his eyes and smiled. “They’re very touchy, aren’t they?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Paolo snorted. “Are you going to work today?” Paolo yawned and looked at his watch.

“It’ll be hell, but yes. I have to. I seriously shouldn’t have had so much to drink.” Will smiled and watched him get ready for work, his brain slow and muddled after yesterday. It still seemed surreal that he had seen Nico again after so long. They’d talked and laughed and even though he wasn’t proud of it, for a moment, he would forget that Paolo was beside him, drinking, talking.

He had been absolutely absorbed in Nico and those brown eyes that held so much mystery and so much of Will’s own past.

Suddenly a hand waved in front of him. Will gasped and blinked in shock as he refocused. “Sorry,” he breathed. “I’m a little tired.”

Paolo smiled and caressed his face. “I’ll be back later. Love you.” He leaned forward and kissed him before leaving. Will wandered around the apartment trying to keep himself from thinking too much, trying to keep himself from thinking of Nico.

It wasn’t working. His mind kept wandering back to his laugh, his smile, the way he looked at him, so sincere and solemn.

He was pulled from his reverie when his ringtone pierced the silence of the apartment and he answered quickly. “Hey.” Will’s heart jumped. It was Nico. “Percy went to work, and I assume Paolo did too…. But I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go catch up or something. I told Percy I’d ask if you wanted to hang out, so it’s not… um… you know, bad or a secret.”

“O-oh,” Will stammered. “Um, y-yeah, that’d be great. Where… where did you want to meet?”

On the other end there was a slight pause which unnerved Will. “Is it okay if I pick you up? It’s just easier to carpool, you know.”

“Plus driving is always fun,” Will added with a smile. Nico chuckled. “Um, yeah, do you have a pen for the address?”

***

Nico’s muscles became tenser the closer her got to Will and Paolo’s apartment. The idea of Will living with someone else unsettled him, but that was stupid seeing as he was living with Percy.

As he pulled up, he sent Will a text and a few moments later, a door opened and Will jogged over to the car, smiling nervously at Nico as he got inside. As soon as he did, his scent filled Nico’s nose, warm, sweet, and familiar.

Clearing his throat, Nico patted the gear shift with the palm of his hand. “So. Where do you want to go?” Will glanced at him with his crystalline eyes which glittered in the sun, his cheeks rosy. “Anywhere you want.”

“Um, I’m not sure….” He dipped his head and chuckled. “It would feel too much like… I don’t know, a date. I don’t know where friends can go versus you know couples.” He didn’t look at Nico as he spoke. He was never this timid before. He was never so reserved and kept to himself.

Will was the type of person who always talked with their hands, who always seemed to have something to say and wasn’t afraid to say it. Where was that Will?

“Okay,” Nico said slowly. “Well… we’re adults. We each have a boyfriend. Anywhere we go, we’re going as friends. And friends can go anywhere, you know? Movies, lunch, a park, a museum, just for a drive, or coffee.” He shrugged. “I mean, it’s just me, Will.”

For a second, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened like he was on the verge of saying something, but then he snapped his mouth shut and he looked back down at his hands. “Um, alright. I guess we could get breakfast. I haven’t eaten.”

“Sounds good. The usual?” It had slipped before he could stop it. Will chuckled as Nico winced and eventually Nico joined in. “Sorry,” he said.

“Seven years and we still can’t get over those habits, huh?” Will murmured. Nico enjoyed the sound of the word “we.” Will looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, the usual.”

***

With the amount of time they stayed at IHOP, it was a mystery why they didn’t order lunch as well. But Will had been so comfortable, so enraptured by Nico’s stories, so excited to tell his own, that he hadn’t realized how quickly the time was passing.

When they finally left, Nico drove toward the highway toward the mall. “It’s a Saturday. How’s walking around the mall sound?”

Frankly, Will didn’t care if he’d said they should walk around a dump. He just wanted to be with him a little longer. “Great,” he answered. They walked into the mall and Will couldn’t help but laugh anytime Nico hid because he saw a student. He’d yank Will into a store or behind a pillar and bite his lip, waiting on some teenager to pass by before going back to leisurely walking beside him.

Each time he did, Will felt his stomach flip. It was too similar to what they did as high schoolers, finding hidden places away from the eyes of others so they could kiss and be close and be together when society didn’t want them to.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Nico suggested. “I’ve been wanting to see one that came out a few weeks ago.”

“Friends do that, right?”

“Of course.”

“Sure. Okay.” Nico smiled and they walked to the theater, purchased tickets, and went inside. They sat down, each closer to the edge away from each other. Will focused on the movie and the candy in his hands. Friends. They were friends. Friends went to movies. They weren’t even holding hands. So it was okay.

Still, his heart couldn’t stop pounding through his entire body, his muscle tense. He ended up focusing more on breathing regularly than watching the movie.

***

Nico kept wiping his hands on his jeans. His heart was hammering through his chest. He glanced over at Will without turning his head.

The light from the movie lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle. He looked calm and focused. Nico’s eyes darted back to the screen. Then to Will again. Had it really been seven years? Was he really here now? He took a deep, slow, steadying breath as quietly as he could. He leaned his head against his hand. They were both scooted over to the farthest edge of the seats.

Nico couldn’t blame him. He was terrified of being too close to him, especially in darkness like this. Eventually, sitting so carefully made his body ache with frustration. He shifted and slumped slightly in his seat. A few moments later, Will shifted too. He used the armrest between them and drummed his fingers silently on the cup holder.

Nico’s eyes flitted to Will’s fingers. Long, with short squared nails like he always had them. One silver band on his thumb. That was new.

Casually, Nico ran a hand through his own hair and put his hand against the same rest, not touching Will’s so it would seem like he hadn’t notice his hand there. The drumming stopped. Nico kept his eyes on the screen in front of him.

He felt the warmth of the side of Will’s hand against his own. Then slowly his pinky was against Nico’s. Will’s hand was shaking. Nico’s breaths came a little faster, but he kept his eyes on the screen. Then Will’s pinky settled over Nico’s. Nico moved his hand only slightly- a movement small enough that he could tell himself it was a twitch, but big enough to let Will know he wouldn’t move his hand away. And Will moved his hand over Nico’s a little more, curling only two of their fingers together. And Nico could only smile slightly.

The movie was over about ten minutes later. Nico had no idea what had happened. And he hoped Will didn’t ask. They remained seated as everyone else left, and as the lights came up, their hands split apart. Nico checked his phone and Will checked his.

“Good movie,” he said. Nico hummed in agreement. Everyone had left and the credits were almost over, the cleaning crew was all that was left in the theater.

Nico stood and gestured for Will to follow. They walked down the steps and turned to leave the theater. While walking down the ramp, Nico began to say something, some random fact he’d thought of to try and diminish the awkwardness.

Then Will turned, pushed him against the wall, and pressed his lips against Nico’s. Everything Nico was thinking turned to mush. Every moral, every filter. It had been so long, so horribly long, and still he felt the fire course through his veins, bringing him to life.

Immediately, he kissed him back, he slid his hand into his soft golden waves of hair and pulled him closer. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

***

It was completely wrong in every way. There were no excuses. He shouldn’t have done it. But Nico was kissing him back, and Will stopped caring about right and wrong. He only wanted the taste of Nico’s lips, the feeling of them against his own.

But too soon Nico was gasping for breath, pushing Will back. Will didn’t let him go as Nico brought his phone to his ear. “Hello?” he said in a surprisingly calm voice. Will kept his hand where it was, half against his cheek and half at his neck, the other at his side. Nico looked at him with worried eyes, his free hand against Will’s arm as though to keep his hand from moving higher or lower… or away. “Movies. Yeah it just finished. I’m going to drop him off and then go home.” Nico’s voice was calm, but his expression was torn as he looked at Will. “Okay. See you later.” He hung up and looked down at the ground. “I-I….”

“I’m sorry,” Will whispered. He pulled back and Nico let him with some reluctance. Will put his hands in his pockets and began berating himself. He was angry that he’d kissed him, angry that he’d given in to that want and need. But he also knew that if he hadn’t, then being with him again or for any longer would have been torture.

When he looked back up, Nico had a hand at his mouth, his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed. “We should go,” he said finally. Will nodded and they left the theater, left the mall, and got into the car. It was silent. Awkward. Painful. So horribly, horribly painful.

They got into the car and the drive back to Will’s apartment was equally as painful and silent. They hadn’t even turned the radio on. Will kept his eyes on the passing cars, the passing trees, the sky which was now a dark blue falling to jet black. They reached the complex and Nico reached the parking lot in front of Will’s apartment.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and shakily. “We shouldn’t… we can’t-” he began.

“I know. I know. It was stupid, I know that.”

“I mean, I have Percy. You have Paolo. We just… we can’t.” Will rubbed his face and nodded. “I don’t think we can do this again. Hanging out I mean. It’s too….”

“Yeah. Okay. Yeah,” Will answered. “It was good seeing you again, Neeks. I’m sorry.” He opened the car door, and felt a hand grip his arm, keeping him from getting out. He had barely managed a second of glancing at Nico in confusion, when Nico leaned forward, pulling Will towards him, and they were kissing again.

It was a deeper kiss than it had been at the theater. Nico’s hands brought him in, he clung to him so desperately that Will never wanted to leave. He kissed him back, confused and lost, but more than anything, he was so overwhelmed by his presence, by his actions, that he didn’t let himself think. He didn’t let himself think that they were parked in front of his apartment. That he was about to go inside and wait for Paolo to get home. That they were doing exactly what they said they shouldn’t.

He didn’t let himself think about any of that. He only thought of his lips, of his hands as they curled into fists in his hair and brought him closer, closer, closer. Of his ragged breaths in the car as he gasped for air but refused to end the kiss, for which Will was grateful. He didn’t want to end it either.

***

Finally, Nico stopped. He gasped for breath, dizzy on Will, dizzy from the kiss, from the wrongness of it, from the lack of air. And he placed his shaking hand against Will’s warm freckled cheek. He pressed their foreheads together and tried to form a thought.

He’d gone from setting a boundary, a rule, to breaking it within a second. But he couldn’t stand to have Will walk away from him again. He couldn’t stand to kick him out of his life when after so long, he still felt so much for him.

He wanted Will to argue. To say that he didn’t want to set those boundaries. To say that he didn’t want to simply disappear again. He wanted Will to challenge him. He would have seven years ago. Will always challenged him. He never conformed, never gave in so easily. But he had this time, and Nico didn’t want to leave it at that.

“I can’t,” he moaned. “I can’t just let you walk out again. I can’t let you leave me again. I can’t watch you walk away, knowing that’ll be it.”

“Then don’t,” Will answered. “Don’t let me.” He took Nico’s face in his hands, so warm and soft, and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Don’t let me go.”

Nico wasn’t sure what he was doing. How it would work. He wasn’t sure of anything other than the fact that Will was back and he still felt something for him. That was enough for now.

He gulped and took a breath. “We have to be careful,” he whispered. “I want to see you again.” Will nodded, a troubled look glistening in his eyes. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” he said quickly. “Yes. It is.” Nico nodded and kissed him again. “When?”

Nico bit his lip. “I can’t tomorrow. But all week I have a lunch break and after four I’m basically on my own until….” Will nodded, understanding.

“I can align my lunch hours with yours. I’m out of work by five.” Nico nodded. “Just… call me.” Nico nodded again. In his head he knew this was bad. It wasn’t right. But he didn’t want to think about it. Will stayed where he was for a second until they saw headlights. He turned and his eyebrows furrowed. “That’s Paolo,” he muttered. Nico sat back and they watched as Paolo parked and got out of the car.

Nico honked and Paolo turned, smiling when he saw Nico. Will gave him a confused expression, but Nico just touched his hand lightly before Paolo came to the car. “Hey,” he greeted. “Did you guys just get here too?” Nico nodded. “Fun day?”

“Yeah,” Will answered. “We were just figuring out when we could hang out again.”

Paolo smiled, and Nico almost felt guilty. “That’s good. You coming inside?” Will nodded and opened the door. “Bye, Nico. Thanks for getting him out today.” Nico smiled and gave him a two fingered salute.

He watched as Paolo and Will went to their door. He felt jealous and guilty, but as Will’s eyes flickered to him, he smiled and felt powerful and filled with adrenaline.


	3. Ch. 3

“So what’d you guys do?” Paolo asked.

Will shrugged. “Went to get breakfast. Hung out at the mall. Watched a movie. It was more talking about stuff than anything special.” He began rubbing his thumbs against the tips of his fingers anxiously. “I’m glad to have a friend,” he said. “It’s been a while.”

Paolo smiled and wrapped his arms around him from behind, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“It doesn’t worry you?” Will asked, looking blankly at the stained couch. “I don’t want you to get worried or jealous or something.”

Paolo chuckled at his ear and kissed his cheek. “No. No it doesn’t worry me. I just want you to be happy and I know I’m a handful…. I’m glad you became friends.” Will hummed and thought of the kiss they’d shared in his car. Suddenly Paolo’s touch felt wrong and dirty. “Want to binge-watch How to Get Away With Murder?” Paolo suggested.

“Sure,” he answered.

***

Percy was home by the time Nico got there. When he walked in, Percy was heating up a pizza in the oven. “Hey, how’d it go?” he asked. A little girl ran out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Nico’s legs.

“Hey, Clio,” Nico greeted. Percy’s little sister adored him. She was seven years old and loved spending the weekends at their house.

“Can I paint your nails?” she asked. “I have new nail colors.” Nico chuckled and she pulled him along to the kitchen. Percy was already sporting a light blue color, sloppily painted on his nails.

“Hey,” he greeted, kissing him lightly before turning to the cookie dough he was placing on a baking sheet. “We’re making pizza and cookies.”

“Yum,” Nico answered with a smile. Clio dragged Nico to the table and spread out her small nail polishes. “Um… black,” he said.

She pouted. “You always choose black.” But she obliged and concentrated on painting Nico’s nails. He felt guilty. Of course he did. He could still feel Will’s lips against his, he could feel his hair between his fingers, hear his breaths as they split apart. But he was here, in this family-esque life.

***

Nico didn’t text him until Monday morning. He gave him his lunch hour and suggested they meet at a fast food place. Will took off from work as soon as his break started and arrived at Chick-Fil-A quickly since it was down the street from him. Nico was already there, in his car, scrolling through his phone. Will tapped on the glass and Nico looked over and smiled widely as soon as he saw him. He got out of the car and touched his hand subtly. He interlocked their pinkies and smiled at him as though he was the sun.

It had been a long time since anyone looked at Will that way. “I missed you,” he said. He had suppressed the emotion all weekend, but now with him in front of him again, he felt he could say it. He could admit it and quench the emotion.

Nico smiled fondly and looked at him with eyes that glistened in the sun. “I missed you too,” he murmured. “Come on,” he pulled him into the building and kissed his lips quickly and softly. “Hungry?”

Will scoffed. “Always.” He followed him to the register and they ordered their food before sitting at a booth. Will noticed a sloppy black nail polish on his nails and raised an eyebrow. “Nice nails.”

Nico looked at them and blushed. “Ah, Percy’s little sister likes to do people’s nails. She was at the house for the weekend.” Will nodded, feeling his stomach twist a bit at the reminder of the lives they were running from. “I forgot to take it off.” He shrugged. “How’s your day?”

“Good. I think.” Nico raised an eyebrow and chewed on a fry. He shrugged and began rubbing his thumbs against his fingertips nervously. “I was really just looking forward to this. So I wasn’t paying much attention to how the day was going.”

Nico didn’t answer. Will’s eyes flickered back to him and he found Nico looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and an analytical gaze. “Are you okay?” he murmured. Will tilted his head. “You’re just… you’re very nervous,” he noted. “It’s like you’re scared to say things.”

“That’s just how I am,” Will shrugged.

“Since when?” he scoffed. Will frowned and Nico bit his lip ruefully. “I just mean… you weren’t like that. Before.”

He shrugged and swirled his ketchup with a chicken nugget. “I don’t know. I got into the habit of watching what I say when I met Paolo. He needed me to be careful around his family, and in public, and… my stubbornness before made me lose you. I didn’t want it to happen again. So, I just… became quieter.” He looked at his fries and frowned.

Nico nudged him under the table with his foot. “He didn’t… he never… hurt you, did he?”

Will blinked in surprise. “No. No, nothing like that,” he assured. Nico took a deep breath and nodded.

He took his hand over the table, a gesture which surprised Will for many reasons. For one, not even Paolo did that in public. For another he and Nico were supposed to be secretive, and yet he did it anyway. And of course, the most mindboggling reason; it was Nico.

“Listen, I… I have to go to a meeting at the capital next week. Friday through Sunday. I was… wondering if there was any way you could come with me?”

Will blinked in surprise. “I-I… What’s the meeting for?”

Nico shrugged and rolled his eyes. “This stupid mass meeting to compare agendas and productivity with other districts and stuff. Each subject has one a different week.”

“And you want me to go with you?”

Nico’s eyes flitted up to him and he nodded. “I’m finally not afraid anymore,” he whispered. “And I still can’t express myself with you in public because….” Will shut his eyes and his cheeks burned in shame. “If we go…. Nobody would know us. You could have the… relationship you’ve always wanted.” He slid his hands between the spaces of Will’s fingers and Will felt dizzy and lightheaded. “At least a taste of it.”

“Are we horrible people?” he whispered. Nico gripped his hand tighter. He didn’t answer. “I’ll make something up. We just can’t say we’re going together or even to the same city.” Nico nodded, his jaw tense. “So how’s school?” he asked, hoping to shrug off the guilt and shame creeping up on him. He pulled his hand away slightly as a woman passed their table. He made sure their fingertips still touched.

***

Where was that playful glint of his eyes? Where was the teasing, sarcastic tone to his voice, dominant and certain when he spoke?

The change in him tugged at Nico’s heartstrings. He wanted nothing more than to coax it back out of him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him until he brought the beautiful wonderful person he knew he was. The person he was so scared to show because he’d had the rotten luck of having to hide his absolute love for whoever he was with.

Throughout lunch, the tension faded. They were suddenly only two people talking and joking, fingertips touching, giving each other blushing smiles and adoring glances.

As they finished eating, Will walked him to his car. He waited beside him and Nico opened the door. He looked at Will and bit his lip. “Are we meeting when you’re off work?”

“If you want,” he answered softly. “Where at?”

“The planetarium,” he answered, a smile tugging at his lips.

And for a fraction of a second, the glint was back in those sparkling blue eyes. “Okay,” he answered with his own youthful smile. “I’ll see you then.” Nico stopped him from walking away and pulled him into a hug. He heard the small gasp at his ear and felt his arms slowly tighten around him.

He smelled liked antiseptic from the clinic. It was rather endearing. Nico always figured it would be a smell he’d be fond of because Will had always wanted to go into medicine. He pulled away before he decided to never let go again. Then, with a shy smile, he got into his car and drove back to the school.

As he walked into the building, the secretary whistled for his attention. He glanced over and she gestured at an edible bouquet. “That’s for you.”

For a split second, Nico wondered if they were from Will. But then that didn’t make much sense. He grabbed the vase of fruits and read the card as he walked back to his classroom.

_Have a great day, baby. Love you! ~Forever and Always_

Nico grimaced as his face burned with shame. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, placing the fruits on his desk and staring at them as though they were forbidden fruit.

A few minutes later, his students came in and he went into teacher mode. Three more hours and he would be able to go home and wait for Will to be off work. But each time he glanced at the carefully cut fruit, he felt a wave of panic and guilt which dampened his excitement.

When he was packing his things, he got a call from Percy. “Hello?”

“Hey babe, how was work?”

“It was good. I got the fruit,” he said, staring at it as he grabbed his keys. “Thank you for that.”

“Of course,” he chuckled. “When’s your teacher meeting again?”

“Next week. I leave Friday. Why?”

Percy hummed sighed. “I’ll have to reschedule the appointment at the office then. We were supposed to go that Friday at three, but you leave early morning don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Nico answered, trying not to sound relieved. “Uh, yeah, maybe schedule it for the Friday after.” He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m about to go home, so I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“I’m staying late tonight,” he said. “Just about an hour or two. So don’t make a big dinner.” Nico hummed in acknowledgement. “I know you hate when I work overtime, but we need the money, baby.”

“No yeah, I know. It’s okay. Don’t worry. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Nico hung up and groaned.

***

When Will got out of work, he went home to change and called Nico to let him know he’d be on his way.

The planetarium wasn’t a real planetarium. It was just a large expanse of field filled with dandelions and wild flowers, far enough away from the city that the stars were seen far better at night. When they were dating, they would go there in the middle of the night because it was the one place Nico wasn’t afraid to be a couple. Nobody went there because it only looked like a dead space, but Will had convinced Nico to explore it with him one day and they’d found the view of both the landscape and the sky breathtaking.

They called it the planetarium because when they laid down there in the middle of the night, they could see the stars and the night sky without a building or telephone wire in the way. It was their own little getaway.

The fact that Nico remembered it made Will’s heart swell. He hadn’t been the only one holding on to those memories.

It was dusk by the time they both arrived at their planetarium. Nico spread out a large blanket and waved Will over. “So how was work?” he asked.

“Pretty good. I focused better.” Nico laughed and hugged his knees as he looked out at the sky. “I can’t believe you remembered this,” Will mused.

“I remember everything,” Nico answered. Will glanced at him, but he was looking out at the fading sun. “I could never forget, Will. Ever. Every date, every fight, every detail.” He looked over at Will for a second and looked at the grass around them. His pale, long hand extended to touch one of the many wild flowers near them.

Slowly, Will reached out and took the hand resting against his knee. Nico glanced at him and smiled as their hands intertwined. “I like fall. It gets darker faster. More time for the stars.”

He laid back and Nico laid back with him. They looked up at the sky in silence for a while, their hands interlocked tightly. Will glanced over at Nico to find his deep brown eyes already on him. The second their eyes met, Nico leaned forward and kissed him.

He turned, pulling himself over Will, making Will dizzy with the scent of his cologne, with the cold touch of his hands, and the warmth of his lips. The weight of his body over him was familiar and comfortable. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, gasping when Nico kissed along his jaw and at his neck, biting gently.

“I’ve wanted you back for so long,” Will whined as Nico peppered him with kisses.

Nico held himself up and leaned down to brush his lips against Will’s. “I’m here. I’m yours.”

“And his.” Nico sighed and shut his eyes.

“When we’re here, I’m only yours,” he murmured before pecking his lips. “And you are only mine.” Will sighed and kissed him, gently, afraid almost, as though there were some spell over them, and being to rash would break it. “Where’s your fire, _amore mio?”_ he whispered.

Will opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Nico looked at him forlornly. “You’re so reserved. So afraid.” He sat up and Will pulled himself up with him. Nico’s hand caressed his face. “You always had a fire to everything you did. And I don’t see it anymore. Someone’s quenched you. And I don’t know if it was me or… _him.”_

“You’re saying I’m dull?” he asked, feeling insulted.

“No, no, no,” he said desperately. “I’m saying…. Oh God, Will. I feel like I’ve destroyed your fire. I let you think you weren’t supposed to be loved in public, and now you settle and you’re quiet, and it’s not you. And you’re not happy. And I would do anything to ignite that flame again. The fire that made you, you.” Will looked at him, his breaths hollow and fast. “Don’t be afraid, baby. Be mine again.”

Will gulped and pulled Nico into a kiss. He put aside his thought of the past, put aside the uncertainty of the future. He was only in this moment, under the night sky with Nico in his arms, kissing him so desperately, making Will feel needed and wanted like he’d never felt before.

Nico wasn’t being careful or afraid. This was their spot and it was the spot they could be themselves. And with that in mind, he leaned back and turned over so he was over Nico, kissing him vigorously. He didn’t want to hold back because it was wrong.

He let his desire overrule every other emotion and kissed him fervidly. When he pulled back, Nico’s eyes opened slightly and a sweet smile played on his lips. “There you are,” he said breathlessly. Will scoffed and rolled his eyes, much to Nico’s pleasure. He laughed his beautiful open laugh and ran his thumb across his cheekbones.

“This is so insane,” he whispered, pushing Nico’s hair out of his face.

“Nah. What’s insane is that I’m pretty sure I can still beat you in a race around the field.” Will raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Nico bit his lip and smiled, looking at him mischievously.

“You’re on.” He got up and started running.

Behind him, Nico shouted, “Wait, we start at the same time, you sleazeball!”

Suddenly it wasn’t a race but a game of catch and it felt like they’d gone back in time. When their biggest worry was the bio exam on Friday and whether the cafeteria would be giving mystery meat again. They were tumbling through the dandelions mercilessly, the blanket forgotten.

***

Nico had him pinned down as he laughed triumphantly. Will smiled up at him, every barrier and defense down, leaving him vulnerable and bright with the fiery life that Nico had always loved in him. He leaned over and plucked a dandelion from the ground above Will’s head.

Blue eyes crossed to see what Nico was doing, which made Nico laugh. “Make a wish,” he whispered, placing the dandelion at his lips. Will smirked and closed his eyes. Then he puckered his lips in a delicate O shape and blew air gently against the flower, causing Nico to take a steadying breath as the flower was left as a simple stem. “What’d you wish?”

“I can’t tell you,” he answered with a smirk.

“Tell me,” Nico prodded.

“Nope.” He chuckled as Nico glared at him. “It’s bad luck.” Before Nico could answer, he was pulled into a kiss that left him speechless and turned all of his thoughts to mush. “Shut up,” Will chided playfully.

“Mkay,” he answered. He leaned his head against his chest and sighed. He was playing with Will’s hands, running his fingers along every bump of his hand, intertwining and untwining their fingers. “You know what I would’ve wished for?” Nico murmured.

“What?”

“To stay here forever.”


	4. Ch. 4

“I don’t know, I don’t think that’s a good color,” Paolo mused.

“Well it’s a good thing you won’t be the one wearing it,” Will answered. He looked in the mirror. In the reflection, he could see Paolo’s shocked expression. “What?”

“Nothing,” he answered. “I think the gray one looks better.”

Will frowned. “I like this one. Dark blue is better to me.”

Paolo rolled his eyes. “Then why did you bother asking me?” he snapped.

Will ignored him and went to take a shower. There was a company dinner where Paolo worked. Will wasn’t too sure what to do about the fact that he’d have to see Nico with Percy tonight, but he figured if he had made the choice to lie to Paolo and Percy, then he deserved the discomfort of seeing Nico with him. Besides, Nico would be seeing Will with Percy too. Not that it was comparable. Paolo simply acted like Will was a close family friend rather than his boyfriend.

When he got out of the shower, he got dressed and sprayed himself with cologne and fixed his hair. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t doing it all with Nico in mind.

In one more week, he and Nico would be in another city, and for a few days, Will wouldn’t have to pretend. One more week.

***

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” Percy said tugging Nico away from the mirror. “You look amazing. I’ll have to ward off waiters and waitresses left and right.” Nico laughed and pinched his side.

They got in the car and drove to the ballroom where the dinner would be held at. Despite himself, Nico searched the parking lot for Will or Paolo’s car. He nearly missed an available parking spot for it.

He and Percy got out of the car, and immediately, Percy took his hand. Nico hoped that it wouldn’t be too awkward. This would be the first time since they went bowling that the four of them would be together.

As they walked in, Nico had to greet several bosses and coworkers with Percy introducing him to them for the first time. He couldn’t keep track of the names, and frankly he was more interested in finding Will. It wasn’t until Percy led him to a table that they found them.

Immediately, Nico’s breath caught. Will was dressed in a dark blue tux with a golden vest peeking out from under the blazer. His hair, which was usually set in unruly golden waves all around his head was now neatly tucked behind his ear. It was incredibly similar to what he’d worn to their prom, to which he went with his cousin and Nico went to with his sister because nobody was supposed to know about them.

He looked agitated and beside him Paolo looked like he had a headache. Nico tugged on Percy’s hand and gestured over to them. Percy smiled and followed him to the table. “Hey guys,” he greeted.

Paolo looked up and smiled wearily. Will looked up and immediately brightened. Nico tried suppressing his smile, but that only made it look like he was smirking. “Hey,” he said. He nodded at Paolo. “Nice suit, Will,” he complimented.

“Oh you think so?” he asked, giving Paolo an agitated glance. Nico raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “Hey, Percy.”

Percy smiled and shook his hand before pouring himself some wine. “Paolo, you okay?” Nico asked.

“Headache. Nothing a little wine won’t fix.” Nico glanced at Will who gave him a quick wink. “How’ve you been, Nico?”

Nico smiled tensely. Here it was. The small talk. Having to pretend that his free time wasn’t being spent with the beautiful blond in the seat beside him. “Good. It’s been really good.”

Percy leaned over and said, “I’m going to get some food, are you coming with?”

“In a bit. Go ahead.” Percy nodded and stood, kissing his cheek before leaving. Nico noticed Will take a slow, deep breath as he let his eyes flit across the ceiling. Nico pressed his knee against Will’s under the table and ran a hand through his hair. “So what’s the point of this dinner? I asked Percy but he didn’t know either.”

“It’s a gala to honor the president of the company. A few people get promoted. It’s an anniversary type of thing,” Paolo said.

A few moments later, Percy came back with a heap of food on his plate. “Such refinement,” Nico noted with a smirk.

“Leave me alone, you ass. This is some fancy food, and I am not passing up the opportunity.” He sat down and began eating. “Mm, so,” he said, covering his mouth as he spoke. “How’ve you been, Will?”

Will’s eyes flickered to Nico and Nico pretended not to notice, but felt a light blush spread across his cheeks anyways. “Pretty good. Days fly by at the clinic.”

“I really like your tux. It suits you,” Percy said. “I really like blue.”

“Was that a pun?” Nico questioned. Percy snorted.

“Well, thanks,” Will said. “Paolo was trying to make me wear a gray one, but I prefer this one.” Nico fought back a smile.

About ten minutes later, he’d gone to get food along with several other people and sat down to listen to long lectures and speeches and praises which were only made interesting by the snide remarks Percy was making under his breath. And by the game of footsie he was playing with Will subtly under the table.

When the awards and acknowledgements were finally over, dessert was served along with music being played for couples to dance, and executives posing for shitty pictures.

Percy interlaced his hand with Nico’s which confused him for a second. “Let’s dance,” he said, tugging him up. Nico glanced at Will, but Will had his eyes focused on his dessert fork as he twirled it on the table. The set of his jaw, however told Nico how upset it made him.

Still, what could he do? Percy was his boyfriend. His exclusive boyfriend. He had the right to ask for a dance. So Nico complied and danced along to a slow song under soft lights on the dancefloor. Percy rested his head on Nico’s shoulder and Nico was free to glance at the table now and then.

***

“I have no idea what is going on with you-”

“For fuck’s sake, Paolo, it’s a fucking suit,” he hissed. “Wipe that look off your face or someone else might know we’re actually a couple.”

Paolo’s face hardened and his nostrils flared. He tilted back his glass of wine and set it down angrily. A waiter came by, offering more, and of course, Paolo accepted it. “You’re being so weird,” he muttered.

A few moments later, Nico and Percy sat back down. Nico pretended to brush away the creases of his pants, when really he’d only placed his hand on Will’s knee for a second before digging in to his dessert. “Aren’t you going to dance, Paolo?” Percy asked.

Will scoffed and Paolo gave him a look. “No. No, I uh, I have two left feet. I’m awful.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at Will and leaned over to whisper something to Percy. The small interaction made Will’s stomach twist. Then Nico put his fork down and asked, “Paolo, would you mind if I stole Will away for a dance?”

Will’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Paolo looked just as surprised. “Uh… sure, I guess.”

Nico turned to Will with that perfect half smile of his. “Will, would you like to dance?”

Will felt a smile tugging at his lips and he chuckled. “Sure,” he answered. He stood and walked with Nico to the dancefloor. “Are you insane? Right in front of them?”

“The best way to get away with hiding something is by acting like you have nothing to hide and putting it in plain sight,” he answered. He took Will’s hand and placed the other at his waist. Will mimicked. “You and Paolo are bickering,” he noted.

Will grimaced. “He doesn’t like when I don’t agree with him.”

Nico’s eyes sparkled and he smiled. “That’s your fire. You always used to challenge me. Always found something to disagree on.”

“Yes, but where you somehow find it exciting, he doesn’t.” Nico hummed. “I want to break up with him.” Nico’s face fell.

“You can’t do that.” Will furrowed his eyebrows. “Will, if you break up with him, what excuse would I have to hang out with you on weekends that wouldn’t make one of them suspicious?”

Will clenched his teeth and glared at Nico. “Well why don’t you break up with Percy?”

Nico shut his eyes and sighed. “I can’t. Not so suddenly. I’d have to… I don’t know warm up to it? I just… Will, I love being with you, and I love that we’re together again,” he whispered. “But neither of us can break up with them just yet. If you do, then Percy might get suspicious. If I do, there’s… there’s just too much on the line.”

“Like what? What then, am I just a second choice, Nico?” he asked.

“No,” he answered harshly. “Don’t you ever say that. You’re not my second choice. It’s just… it’s complicated.” Will scoffed and Nico sighed. “Hey, don’t do that, _amore._ ”

“Don’t call me that here. We’re pretending, remember.” Nico’s hands tightened, pulling him slightly closer. “I just don’t get it. If you want to be with me and-” Suddenly the song changed to a more upbeat one. They split apart and walked back to the table. Nico was pleading with those wide dark eyes for Will to understand. And because Will wanted to be with him, he gave him a slight nod.

They sat down, both Percy and Paolo having drunk another glass of wine while they were gone. “So is getting drunk each time we’re all together just a thing you guys are doing now?” Nico questioned.

Percy laughed and kept sipping from his glass. Paolo was chugging them like juice. He always did that when he was angry. “You know, I really don’t think you should drink so much, Percy. Don’t you get tested at the adoption agency? Then how will they let you guys adopt?”

It felt like a brick had fallen in his stomach. Beside him, Nico had become so tense and still, he looked like a statue. “No, what are you talking about?” Percy laughed. “S’only background checks. ‘Sides I never get drunk this much.” He hiccupped and leaned against Nico. “We’ll still get a kid.”

Will couldn’t find his voice. He felt bile rising in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. “Excuse me,” he whispered as he stood.

***

Nico unfroze as Will got up and left the table. He cursed mentally and ran a hand through Percy’s hair. “Hey, I have to go to the bathroom,” he said. Percy nodded and turned his attention to the dessert in front of him. Paolo was rubbing his eyes completely oblivious.

Meanwhile, Nico turned to find Will. He checked the bathroom first, then he checked the lobby. Then he went outside. Pacing back and forth near the fire lane parking area, was Will, with his hands in his hair. And as Nico got closer, he could hear his rapid breaths- he was crying.

The sound felt like daggers in his heart. “Will,” he whispered.

Icy blue eyes filled with tears turned to him and shoved him back. “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t…. I don’t want to do this shit,” he snapped.

“Let me explain, my love,” Nico pleaded.

Will shook his head. “You’re so damn good at lying and keeping secrets. Of course you’d do the same to me. I should’ve expected it.” Nico shook his head and reached for him, ignoring the way he stepped away. “Get away from me!” he snapped.

Nico pulled him to the side of the building where they were hidden by shadows. He caressed his face and furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t cry, my love,” he whispered. “Please don’t. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how to explain it without you getting angry.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re starting a family with him! It’s no wonder you don’t want to break up with him!” he shouted. “I am your second choice! You want to be with him!”

Nico shook his head and pulled Will into a kiss. But Will had shoved him back. “No,” he insisted, refusing to let Will leave. “Listen, just listen,” he begged. “Yes, I need to stay with him in order to adopt a kid. And I know how badly he’s always wanted one, I don’t want to take that from him just because I fell out of love with him. And once we adopt one, I figured I could stay for a month or so, and then… and then tell him I couldn’t stay with him. I could get partial custody, but he’d have his kid like he wanted. And then I could be with you and only you.”

Will stared at him in absolute disbelief. “Do you have any idea how shitty that sounds?” he hissed. “You’re going to let a child get adopted, thinking their parents love each other and will stay together, but you’re going to walk out of their life!”

“If I don’t stay, Percy will struggle even more to adopt,” Nico explained. “He’s been trying to convince me to adopt for a year already. And I only recently agreed. And then… and then you walked back into my life and now all I want is to be with you. And though I don’t love him anymore, I care about him, and I don’t want to ruin his dream because I couldn’t hold out a little longer.” Will stared at him and shook his head. “This is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you wouldn’t get it.”

He placed a shaking hand on Will’s cheek. “Please, Will. I don’t want to lose you again.” He took his hands and held them tightly, feeling their warmth coarse through him. “Don’t give up on me. I promise you one day it’ll be just you and me. And we won’t have to hide, and-”

Will pulled his hands away and wiped his face. “I need to think about this. I… I can’t talk to you right now.” Will turned away and disappeared back into the ballroom. Nico watched after him, feeling panic rise in his throat. He pulled at his hair and tried not to scream.

He went back inside when he felt collected enough, only to see Will holding Paolo up, helping him away from the table. “See you later, Percy.” Percy waved sleepily. Will glanced at Nico but didn’t say anything as he walked away with his boyfriend.

Nico walked over to Percy and placed his hands on his shoulder. “Ready to go?” he asked, in a voice that was stronger than he felt.

***

When they got home, Paolo kept trying to kiss him. Will always hated how he got when he was drunk. He was a very affectionate drunk, and he’d always try to kiss him or sweet talk him. But at the moment, Will didn’t want to deal with it.

“Will, please, baby,” Paolo slurred. “Look, I’m sorry, I love you ‘kay? I love you s’much.” He pulled Will into a kiss and Will grimaced at the taste of bittersweet wine on his stained lips. “Will,” he growled.

“You’re too drunk to know what you’re saying,” Will muttered.

Paolo gripped his hands and shoved him toward the bed, which Will didn’t like much. He shoved him off and stood up to change, but Paolo grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Lemme show you how much I love you,” he pleaded. “I know I don’t show it out there, but I do. Lemme prove it. Lemme say I’m sorry.”

Will hesitated, but after what had happened at the dinner, he felt angry and spiteful. He felt hurt. So he let Paolo pull him down and hunch over him on the bed. He let Paolo pull away the suit Will had so carefully put together. He let Paolo trail his lips and kisses across his body, too drunk to notice the hickeys Nico had left in areas he would usually hide.

Paolo turned him over and touched him in ways Will had always enjoyed. Only now, all he could do was grimace. Because he wasn’t Nico. Because he wasn’t supposed to want Nico anymore especially after tonight. Because Paolo was drunk and that was the only way he would let his entire guard down. Because he, himself, was not drunk, and would remember it all completely. The emptiness of it, the sloppiness.

And then, Paolo was pushing himself into him and Will could only shut his eyes and bite down on a pillow. Because he wanted to shout that he didn’t love him anymore. Because he wanted to shout that he didn’t want to be with him. And he couldn’t do either.

Paolo’s hand curled into his hair, tugging as he moved against him. His touch, though uncoordinated, was soft, gentle, and loving. Maybe if Nico hadn’t come into his life again, he would have enjoyed it. But Nico had and now Will hated the caresses.

“I love you,” Paolo gasped against him as he kissed his shoulders and gripped his hips. “I love you s’much,” he panted. Will grimaced as Paolo went on, completely oblivious to the indifference growing in him.

***

He wasn’t sure why he did it. He knew it wouldn’t end well. But Nico needed a distraction. So when they’d gotten home, Nico pulled Percy into a deep kiss and shoved him into their room. He lifted him and walked forward until they hit the wall with a thud. Percy began gasping as Nico pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck, biting him carelessly. His legs wrapped around Nico his eyes shut as he moaned for more. And Nico obliged, feeling full of anger and pain.

Percy pulled his shirt away and then pulled his own off. Nico kissed him and tasted the sweet wine on his lips. He tugged away his pants and impatiently kicked off his own, holding Percy up with the help of the wall.

He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do. But with the way Will looked at him, Nico couldn’t help but feel that was it. He’d fucked up again and it was over. And all he had was Percy. Maybe he could love him again if Will hated him. Maybe he could fool himself into thinking he did.

He could hardly think. He just wanted to forget the look on Will’s face. And he was using Percy to do it. He drowned his own thoughts with the sounds of his moans and ignored his conscience with the feeling of Percy’s nails digging into his shoulder.

Within minutes, Nico was thrusting into him, kissing him heatedly, sloppily, as Percy groaned, grunted, moaned, and muffled his screams by biting down on Nico’s shoulder. The thump of his body against the wall and his desperate pleas for more and pointless declarations of love filled the room until Nico was done. Then they laid down on their bed with Percy comfortably asleep, and Nico staring at the ceiling in the dark.

*** ***

He hated himself and what he had done. All he wanted was to be with him.  


	5. Ch. 5

It was Wednesday, and Will still hadn’t replied to his texts. Agitated, he took off during his lunch and drove to the clinic Will worked at.

He bit his lip anxiously as he built up the nerve to go inside, contriving a made up reason to ask for Will. But he didn’t need to. When he walked in, Will was at the door calling someone’s name from a clipboard. He glanced up at the sound of the door and his face fell. The expression made Nico want to kick himself.

The person Will had called up walked over to him, and Will put on a kind smile as he led them back for their basic check-up. Nico sat down in one of the grayish blue plastic chairs as he waited. Thankfully unseen by the bored receptionist flipping through her magazine. About ten minutes later, Will came and called for someone else, scowling slightly when he saw Nico sitting down.

The third time Will came out and refused to acknowledge him, Nico went to the receptionist and signed in, slipping her a fifty to get him ahead of the other walk-ins.

The next time Will stepped out, he looked agitated and tense. “Nico di Angelo,” he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Nico walked toward him and followed him inside. “This had better be an actual check-up, you dick.”

“You’re not answering my texts.”

“I shouldn’t be.” He glanced around and nudged him onto a scale. He took his height and weight as Nico kept his eyes steady on him. “Stop looking at me.”

“Talk to me,” Nico pleaded.

“What’s there to talk about? I have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You want to start a family. I won’t be a homewrecker.” He gestured him away and gave him a small plastic patch to cover his eyes. “Read the letters aloud,” he said tiredly.

“Will, I just need you-”

“Read the letters aloud,” he snapped. Nico huffed and did so quickly. Switching to his other eye and doing the same. Will glared at him in frustration for his impatience. He gestured to one of the rooms and Nico followed him, feeling anxious and annoyed. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch him, but Will was keeping his distance. “Sit down.”

He did and Will checked his ears. “Is this really necessary?” Nico muttered. “I just needed a way to talk to you.”

“Well I’m not talking to you. I’m a nurse right now, not your pathetic little side dish.” He grabbed his stethoscope, but Nico gripped his wrist.

“Don’t you ever talk about yourself like that, Will,” he said angrily.

***

The look in his eyes was intense. Will gulped and pulled his hand away. Then he put the stethoscope against his chest. He could hear his heart like a drum. “Your heart is beating really fast,” he muttered. With those words, his heart sped up even faster. Nico placed his hand on his cheek lightly and Will clenched his jaw. “Nico.”

“Please. Please, we just started this relationship. I won’t just let you go as easily as I did in high school, _amore._ Come back, please.”

Frustrated, Will pulled his stethoscope away and put it on the counter. “Damn you to hell, di Angelo,” he hissed. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “The doctor will be with you in a few minutes.”

He started for the door, feeling his heart fall apart in his chest. But before he could even touch the handle, Nico had him against the door and was kissing him desperately. Immediately, Will kissed him back. He wanted to. He loved what Nico made him feel. He loved that with just a kiss, he wiped away all of his pain, at least for a moment.

Nico’s fingers dug into him, clawing at him to come closer. And Will did. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back, however wrong it was, and pushed him back against the clinic bed he’d just been sitting on.

He’d completely forgotten that he was at work, completely forgotten that he’d been angry. He lifted Nico so he was laying on the cot and hovered over him, kissing him like he’d never get the chance to do it again. He kissed him as though he could make up for not talking to him all week, as if he could make up for those lost seven years.

He pulled back, his breaths coming fast and shaky. Nico was gasping for breath too, tugging gently on the strands of his hair. “I really hope you don’t treat all your patients like this.”

“You’re an idiot,” he muttered. Nico smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. “Planetarium. When I get off.”

Nico nodded. “I’ll be there. I have to get back to work.” He groaned. “Man this paper is noisy.” Will laughed and got off of him. Nico sat up, his hair disheveled and his cheeks bright and rosy. “We’ll talk more, yeah?”

“Okay,” Will said. “But I really do have work to do and several patients outside. You can’t do this anymore.” Nico smirked and pulled him in with his legs, which made Will gasp.

“But you look so hot when you’re all determined and doctor-y.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Nurse. Also, you need to go.” Nico tightened his grip and tilted his head. Will smiled and kissed him, gentler this time. “Go.”

He hopped off and loosely interlocked his hands, not letting go, until he was out of the door. Will shook his head and turned to replace the paper on the cot.

***

Nico returned to school, his stomach rumbling. He had completely blown off his lunch hour. But it had been worth it. Because he knew now that Will still wanted to be with him even if he was fucked up and wrong.

When class was over, Nico went home and changed into more relaxed clothes before heading out to their planetarium. He sat in his car to read for about half an hour when he heard Will’s car pull up beside him.

Smiling, he got out of his own and greeted him with a gentle kiss. “I brought food,” he said, holding up a bag of take out.

“Oh thank God,” Nico moaned. They sat on the hood of Nico’s car and ate quietly. “So,” Nico started anxiously. “What’s our deal then?”

Will frowned and took a deep breath. “I want to be with you. I want to spend the days with you. I never got over you, Nico.” He looked up at him, his eyes sparkling in the sunset. “But I… I hate the idea of breaking you and Percy up after you adopt a kid. I don’t want to do that.”

Nico took his hand and leaned into him, resting his head against his chest. “You’re not. I am. I’ll help him adopt, but I’ve decided already. I won’t be with him for the rest of my life. We just… have to pretend for a little bit.”

Will sighed and pressed his lips into Nico’s hair. “We’re doing something horrible, Nico.”

“For good reasons,” Nico justified weakly. But he knew it wasn’t true. He was doing something bad, and he was making Will do it too, just because he didn’t have the balls to upset Percy after so long. “Will…,” he whispered. “I love you. I still love you so much. And you came back into my life for a reason. I won’t let you slip away. Not again.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. He squeezed his hand and held him closer. “Just promise me we’ll end up together.”

“I promise,” he whispered, kissing his hand. They laid there as the stars twinkled, pointing the few constellations bright enough to be seen in fading light.

It wasn’t long before they had to go home. It wasn’t late, but they had someone waiting for them. And the reminder weighed on them both. Nico gave Will one more kiss. “Are you still coming with me on Friday?” he whispered. He nodded. “Good.” He kissed his cheek and got into his car.

When he got home, Percy was in the shower. And when Percy got out of the shower, he looked confused. “Where were you?” he asked.

“Nowhere in particular.”

Percy frowned. “What’s that mean?”

Nico chuckled and kissed his cheek. “That I was just out for a drive. It was a stressful day at work.” He took his hand lightly and smiled. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Percy answered. “I just want it to be Friday already.”

“You want me gone so soon?” Nico joked. Percy laughed and kissed him. Nico had to fight the urge to pull away. “That doesn’t answer the question.”

Percy laughed and bit his lip. “No, I don’t want you gone. I want the break from work.” He pulled Nico close and looked at him with mischievous green eyes. “But if you’re going to be gone in two days, I’d better make these next two nights memorable. I don’t want you forgetting me, now do I?”

Nico’s eyebrows shot up and Percy sat on the couch, pulling Nico onto his lap.

***

When Will got home, the apartment smelled like food. Something spicy. “Hey, baby, where were you?”

“Late shift. Emergency came in. What’s that smell?”

“I made you dinner.” Will’s eyes widened as Paolo pulled him to the kitchen table. There was a beautiful dish of Brazilian food Will could never hope to be able to pronounce. His stomach knotted.

“Is this a special occasion?”

Paolo shook his head and snaked his arms around Will’s torso. “I just know I’m a lot to deal with. And I hope that one day I won’t be so scared. And I could introduce you to my family and hold your hand in the streets and…. I don’t know, maybe one day you and me can have our own family.” Will’s throat closed up. “It’s just hard for me right now. But thank you for being with me. For loving me.” Paolo pressed his lips against his neck and Will shut his eyes.

His lips were too hot. Too sticky. Too… not Nico. “I know what it’s like to be afraid,” Will said easily. “It’s okay.” Paolo chuckled and tightened his arms. “Smells good.”

“Yeah? Come on, sit down and eat.” Paolo sat in front of him, holding his hand, a proud smile on his face. Will bit his lip and ate, wondering if anything could really excuse hurting someone so badly.

That night, when Will laid down, Paolo immediately pulled himself over him to kiss him. Will couldn’t do anything other than kiss him back while his mind berated him for it. Paolo kissed him, leaving wet trails along his neck and chest.

“P-Paolo,” Will grunted as his oblivious boyfriend reached down. He hummed and continued to kiss Will. “I have to leave on Friday. For my job.”

“What do you mean?” he murmured against his neck, continuing his advancements. Will played along because he had to.

“There’s a meeting. To spread the interns.” He began spewing random medical terms for doctors and offices, knowing Paolo wouldn’t keep up especially with the hard on pressed against Will’s thigh at the moment. “So… you know I leave Friday morning and come back late Sunday.”

“Okay, baby,” he murmured. “I guess we’d better make the best of the next two nights.”

Will shut his eyes feeling like someone had just issued him two nights of scraping bathroom floors. “Fuck,” he breathed.

***

It was finally Friday. There was a long drive ahead of him, but with Will to make it better, he didn’t think it’d be so bad. Will took a cab to the gas station, claiming that he was carpooling with a coworker. Nico picked him up and they drove to the state capital where Nico would have to endure hour long meetings, but would hopefully be able to spend time sightseeing with Will.

They held hands as he drove, sang to the radio at the top of their lungs, kissed at stop lights. Will had a habit of running his fingers along his shoulders and twirl the hair at the nape of his neck between his fingers. It made Nico shudder.

A few hours later, they arrived at the hotel and checked in. Nico took his hand, and Will’s face practically lit up. They were in public and Nico was holding his hand. They didn’t have to hide, and Nico wasn’t afraid. And the joy it put in Will’s eyes made Nico fall even further in love with him.

They went up to their room, a room with two beds because Nico wasn’t sure just how much Will was comfortable with. It was one thing to lay together in a field to watch the stars, but it was another entirely to ask him to sleep in the same bed when they both belonged to someone else. He didn’t want to push Will to do too much since they’d already broken so many morals.

He sent Percy a text letting him know he was at the hotel so he wouldn’t have to call. Then he put his phone aside and wrapped his arms around Will. “I have to get to my meeting. I’ll be back soon, okay?” Will nodded and kissed him, glancing out the window at the city. “I love you,” Nico whispered in his ear.

Will smiled and bumped their noses together. “I love you too,” he said softly. “Hurry back.”

The meeting couldn’t be over fast enough. Nico could hardly contain his impatience. It was late evening by the time he got back to the hotel. Will was chewing on gummy worms as he read a book with his legs tucked under him.

Nico climbed onto the bed and kissed his cheek. “So, what do you want to do first? Want to walk around the city? Find something to eat? Go out to a nightclub?”

Will laughed and pecked his lips. “I didn’t bring clubbing clothes. I could go for something to eat. Take a walk around.”

“Let’s go then.”

***

It was absolutely incredible. To walk through the streets with Nico’s hand in his, to pass by people and not feel the urge to hide, to have them look right through them, not caring to glance twice or say anything to them. It was wonderful to be able to wrap his arms around Nico and not get snapped at for being so public, for being too clingy.

Nico tugged on the strands of his hair and kissed his cheek every now and then, and as they sat to eat, he laced their fingers together. It was so wonderful not to be hidden. It felt amazing to be able to ignore everyone else and simply focus on Nico without worrying about someone seeing them or catching them or… really anything else.

When they were done eating, they walked through the streets, which were already decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel despite the fact that Halloween had only passed last week.

It was late by the time they returned to the hotel. Will had noticed there were two beds, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He wasn’t sure if that was just Nico letting Will know he didn’t have to sleep with him, or if that was Nico telling him he didn’t want to sleep with him.

Will went to shower and get ready for bed after Nico had come out, showered and wearing only sweats. When Will got out, the room was dark and he could only barely discern Nico’s sleeping body on one of the beds. He walked over to him quietly and bit his lip.

“Hey, Nico?” he whispered. He hummed. “Why did you get a room with two beds?”

Nico sat up and Will could see the reflection in his eyes. “I didn’t want to push you to do anything you didn’t want to do. If you wanted your own bed, you have it.”

“And if I don’t?” he whispered, thankful for the dark obscuring his blush. He could hear Nico’s soft breaths. Then he scooted over and Will laid down beside him, facing him. His eyes were adjusting and he was able to discern more shadows and shapes in the dark. “We’ve never slept next to each other,” Will murmured.

“No,” Nico whispered. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Will nodded, gulping. Nico leaned into him and pressed his lips against him. It took his breath away. The kiss went from soft and gentle to fervid and desperate within seconds. And the feeling of Nico’s bare chest against his own only made it that much harder to keep a grip on himself.

He pulled back with shuddering gasps and put a cold, shaking hand on his chest. His finger ran lightly down in looping lines, and Will tried to steady his breathing. He wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

\---***---

Nico licked his lips and took a deep breath. Will took his hand and kissed the pads of his fingers softly, his lips lingering as he reached forward and caresses his face. And very slowly, his hand slid down to his shoulder, down his arm. Nico placed his back onto his chest and bit his lip. He could feel his heartbeat.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Will murmured.

“No,” Nico agreed.

“It’s a sin.”

“It is.”

“We’re going to hell.”

“We might.”

His hand tightened around his waist and pulled him closer, making Nico gasp in shocked pleasure. “Fuck it,” he hissed.

Nico nodded and kissed him as Will pulled him onto him. Nico held himself up over him, biting his lip, rocking his hips. He kissed his neck, heard Will’s desperate breaths at his ear, and slowly trailed down his chest to his stomach, sliding his tongue down his body. He bit the skin near his V-line softly, making him let out a shuddering sigh. He looped his fingers under the fabric of his shorts and began to pull them away. He kissed every inch of skin as more was exposed, and Will was trying to breath normally, trying to control himself. Nothing had even happened yet and he could already feel himself falling apart.

Nico ran his hands all over his body, trying to commit every detail to memory- the curves, the crevices, the texture, the warmth. God he was perfect. Completely perfect. He pulled himself up and kissed his lips again. “What are you used to?” he asked softly. “I can be either.”

Even in the dark, Nico could tell he was blushing. “I-I’m usually… where I am now.” Nico hummed and leaned down to kiss him, to wipe away the discomfort. “Nico,” he murmured. The sound was so sweet. So angelic and musical.

Will’s hands slid to Nico’s sweats, shoving them down so he would take them off. Nico kicked them off once Will’s hands had pushed them down far enough. He arched his back and kissed his neck, rocking his hips at the same time.

Will couldn’t stop panting. He wanted to be more composed, but he couldn’t. Not with Nico’s tongue swirling against the sensitive skin on his neck, his teeth biting and sucking, not with the way he moved his hips, arousing Will more than he had ever been before.

It only became more unbearable when he shifted back down and began tugging his boxers down. “N-Nico,” he stammered. He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. “I… I….” He wasn’t sure what to say. When he and Nico had dated, they’d never gotten this far. Will wouldn’t let him. He would always tell him that the day he finally held his hand in public, he would do what he wanted. Now, that they both so desperately wanted this, he was afraid and embarrassed.

“What is it, my love?” Nico murmured, planting soft kisses along his hips. Will shut his eyes and gulped. “Baby,” he prodded.

“I just… I’m embarrassed….” Nico pulled himself up and kissed him lovingly.

“And why is that?” he whispered.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. Nico frowned and gestured for him to sit up. He did. He grabbed his hands and placed them on his own chest, for Will to roam his body in wonder.

He leaned forward and kissed his chest, his collarbone, his shoulders. Nico wrapped his arms around him and took a shuddering breath. “Will, I love you. And I want to love every part of you. Don’t be scared, _amore.”_ Nico’s hand reached down as he kissed him deeply. Will felt his hand wrap around him and let out a needy moan. “Don’t be scared,” Nico encouraged. “It’s okay.” He began to move his hand up and down, and Will began to gasp for breath.

Gently, without Will really noticing, Nico pulled away his boxers and continued to pump his hand. With his other hand, he pulled Will forward, deepening the kiss, dizzying him, wiping away his insecurities. And then he was sliding his tongue down his torso, and he was planting wet kisses along his thigh. Will bit his lip in anticipation.

He let out a mangled mewl as Nico ran his tongue up his shaft and took him into his mouth. Will let his head fall back against the wall, his mouth opening and closing in gasps. His hands fisted the covers.

Nico pushed his legs open and due to the lack of resources, since neither of them had really expected this to happen, had to get a bit creative.

Will wasn’t sure why it didn’t hurt, but all he could process was pleasure. He felt Nico’s fingers slide into him and stretch him, so gentle so careful and patient for a very impatient man.

His chest was heaving and his entire face felt flushed by the time Nico sat up and pulled Will down. “You’re sure about this?” he whispered, pushing his legs open a little more. Will nodded and wrapped his arms around him. Nico leaned down and kissed him again.

He began to push into him slowly, afraid to hurt him, afraid to upset him, but Will only moaned and grunted against his lips. Will’s arms tightened around him until they were completely connected. For the first time in their lives they were on person. One person so filled with love and need it was unfathomable.

Will pulled him into a desperate and sloppy kiss grunting when Nico pulled away and thrust back in. He was slow about it. He wanted to enjoy every sound he could coax out of his perfect freckled blond. He didn’t want to rush. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible.

He moved so gracefully against him it was fascinating. Will’s hands roamed his body as he thrust into him and he could feel the curve of his spine, the tension of his muscles. He particularly loved the way his shoulder blades felt beneath his hands.

And the sounds that slipped through his lips… even if he hadn’t been thrusting into him, Will would’ve been aroused by the sounds alone. Those low grunts that he breathed out rhythmically, the gravelly moans he tried to suppress, the small whimpers of need as he forced himself to go slow again if he sped up too much.

Will arched his back, gasping for breath as he wrapped his legs around Nico, encouraging him to move faster. Nico did and was rewarded with pleasured mewls that filled the room. His fingers dug into his back, causing Nico to gasp desperately and thrust harder. Will didn’t have long nails, but the strength in which he clawed down Nico’s back, Nico had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in both pleasure and pain.

“Come here, come here,” he whispered, pulling out and bringing Will into a sitting position. He pulled him onto his lap and Will placed his hands on his shoulders as he rocked his hips to the speed he wanted. Nico kissed his chest, his shoulder, as he pulled himself up and down. He gripped his thighs and Will tilted his face up to him and clashed their lips together.

Nothing could describe the fire Will felt by being with Nico like this. Nico liked to say that Will had a fire to him, that he was a flame. But Will had never felt it until now. There was no doubt that all of this was wrong. That it wasn’t right to lie so much or hide or be unfaithful. But Will didn’t care. He couldn’t right now. Not with Nico holding onto him so desperately, kissing him so intensely, making the sounds he was making. Not with this fire that was consuming him completely.

Nico pulled himself up to his knees, pulling Will up with him and together, they fell against the mattress. One of Nico’s hands pulled Will’s leg up and the other intertwined with Will’s and pressed into the mattress. He thrust faster, kissed him without rhythm or gentleness, held him tighter, moaned louder.

Will couldn’t hold his own moans and grunts back. They fill the room, getting louder and louder, muffled only when Nico swallowed the sounds with his lips. Will slid his free hand into his hair. He screwed his eyes shut as he fought the urge to shout. He couldn’t talk. He was panting for air, getting dizzy off of all of the emotions and sensations he was experiencing. He gasped for air as Nico curled against him, making incomprehensible noises at his ear, gripping his hand and his thigh so hard, Will would have bruises.

Finally it was too much. It was too much and he couldn’t hold back anymore. The flames enveloped him completely and he had to muffled his cry in Nico’s neck. Nico shifted and gripped the edge of the mattress as Will arched his back and pulled him closer. And very soon after, Nico threw his head back and dipped down to growl against Will’s shoulder.

Will didn’t realize he’d been crying until Nico propped himself up on his elbows and kissed him gently, wiping away the stray tears. He pushed his hair from his sweaty forehead and slid his hand down Will’s arm until he could lace their fingers together.

They could barely breathe. Their chest were heaving, and their eyelids drooped with a need for sleep.

“Are we horrible people for this, Nico?” Will whispered, still feeling elated. Nico could tell him they were damned and despicable, and he wouldn’t have cared.

“Maybe,” he answered. “To them. But this was between you and me. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered.

“We’re meant to be together, Will. We’re perfect together.” He rolled off of him, and kept his head near his shoulder, tilting it to look up at him. “Don’t fall asleep,” he whispered.

Will smiled, his eyes closed. “Okay.”

“Liar.”

Will chuckled and kissed his forehead which was cool with sweat. But he didn’t mind. He’d just experienced something electrifying and amazing. He wondered if that would be the hell he’d burn in- experiencing such beautiful things only to have to pretend he hadn’t for who knew how long. Was that his hell? This secret that would await them when they got home Sunday night? If it was, he figured it was fair. But for now he would revel in the sensations.

Nico watched him with heavy lids as Will’s breaths slowed. He didn’t want to go to sleep. He didn’t want to miss a single second of being with him. He wanted to commit everything about him to memory- where every shadow fell against him, the rhythm of his breaths, the rise and fall of his chest, the feeling of his warm skin under his hands. He wanted to commit everything to memory, he didn’t want to waste a second to sleep.

Maybe that was his hell- not being able to be aware of every single second beside this beautiful, wonderful, amazing person he loved so much, not being able to commit it all to perfect memory. If it was, he would live with it. But for now he would fight sleep until it became too much and bask in Will’s presence.


	6. Ch. 6

Will woke up the next morning with Nico’s warm body beside him. The room was cold, and they were snuggled under the covers. His lips were parted, soft breaths slipping through in huffs, and very light snoring vibrated through his chest.

He couldn’t help it. He smiled and reached out to touch his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. So young. He leaned over and kissed him gently. He kissed his eyelids, his temples, his forehead, his nose, his cheekbones, his cheeks, his chin, his lips. “Wake up,” he whispered between kisses.

Nico groaned and chuckled as he felt Will’s lips on his face. “Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?” he muttered, wrapping his arms around him. Will hummed and kissed his lips.

“Because if I didn’t you wouldn’t be able to kiss me back.” Nico chuckled again and brought him into a kiss. He looked amazing in the soft, hazy morning light, with his hair in a tousled mess like an ink stain on the white pillows. He was warm and gentle, and it wasn’t long before they found themselves in the same situation as the night before.

Except with the light that filled the room, with every detail visible and available to him, Will found it even more erotic and wonderful.

A couple hours later, Nico was leaning against him, tracing invisible lines against his chest. “I have to get to my meeting in a couple hours. After that, we can do anything you want.” He glanced up at him and smiled. “We can go anywhere you want.”

“Frankly, I wouldn’t care if we stayed here the rest of the weekend. I just want to be with you.” He pressed his lips against his forehead and Nico smiled his heavenly smile.

“I have to get ready,” he murmured. He kissed him lightly on the lips and got up from the bed to take a shower. Will laid back and took a deep breath. Never in his life had he felt the way he did when he was with Nico. It was a beautiful feeling.

He reached for his phone and frowned when he realized it was dead. He connected it, and when he turned it on, he saw he had three missed calls and a handful of texts, all from Paolo. Guilt pressed against his chest, but he ignored as he called back.

“Jesus, Will,” Paolo breathed. “Why haven’t you answered? You never even texted me when you arrived. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. I got busy and then my phone died. I forgot to charge it.” At least none of that was a lie. “I’m okay.”

“Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah.” Damn it. Here came the lies. “It’s going to be a busy day, so I don’t know how often I can get back to you.”

“Oh okay,” he answered. “That’s fine. I just wanted to know if you were okay. I’ll let you go, but… check in with me when you can, please?” Will winced and shut his eyes. He hated the worry in his voice. He wished he were indifferent, uncaring.

“Yeah. Sure. Of course,” he said softly.

“I love you.”

Will felt like throwing up. “Yeah,” he chuckled. “Me too. Love you too.” The words tasted like old pennies. He hung up and waited for Nico to get out of the shower so he could take his own.

Ten minutes later, Nico came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, which Will found slightly redundant. He smirked when he saw Will getting up from the bed. “Still not dressed?”

“I wanted to take a shower.”

Nico chuckled and bit his lip. “Hold on a second.” He bent down and picked up the flannel shirt he’d worn yesterday. He walked over to Will and gave it to him. Confused, he took it and put it on. Nico sighed and looked him over. “God help me,” he muttered.

“Me wearing your shirt gets you that excited?” Will questioned, his eyes dropping to his towel. Nico bit his lip and pulled him forward by his shirt, nodding before he kissed him.

“But I can’t do much about it right now,” he pouted. “I have to get ready.” He kissed him again and turned to change. Will chuckled and went to take a shower.

***

Nico couldn’t focus in the meeting. He kept dazing, reminiscing, thinking. He found himself smiling stupidly at a coffee mug or a pencil more than once. And no matter how hard he tried to pay attention, his mind would wander until he was recalling the sounds, the touches, the sensations of being with Will.

He had never felt so overwhelmed by an experience or emotion before. Not even when it had been his first time. He would think of every freckle that sprinkled his body and the way his warm, soft hands held to him.

And then his coworker would nudge him and bring him back to the present.

When the meeting was over, his coworker walked up to him and frowned. “Are you okay?” she asked. “You were completely out of it.”

“I’m fine,” he answered with a smile. “I’m completely fine. Thanks for trying to get me to focus though. I appreciate it.” She looked at him suspiciously, but Nico had never really interacted with her, so she didn’t pry.

“Okay. Take care.” Nico nodded and she left, shifting her journals.

Nico started down the street and pulled out his phone. He’d had a text from Percy that morning and he promised him a call after the meeting. He dialed Percy’s number as he walked to a coffee shop. He answered on the second ring. “Hey, baby,” he said happily.

“Hey. What are you doing?”

“Nothing, I was just watching a movie with Clio. How was the meeting?”

“Boring and slow. One sec.” He put the phone down and ordered two coffees, paid then left the register before putting the phone at his ear again. “Hey.”

“What was that?”

“Just ordering coffee.” He ran a hand through his hair and glanced out the glass walls at the hotel he was staying at. “You should be paying attention to your little sister,” he chided.

“Well, I miss you. It sucks that your boss didn’t let you take someone with you. He usually does.”

Nico bit his lip and thought of Will, probably reading or watching something on the television. “Ah, he thinks you distract me too much. Don’t worry. Hey, I have to go, there’s a lot of paperwork, but have fun with Clio. Give her a hug for me.”

“Okay.” Nico nearly hung up when he caught Percy saying, “I love you. Call me tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. I love you too.” Percy hung up and Nico fought the urge to throw up. He did care about Percy. He didn’t want to hurt him. But he didn’t love him anymore. Maybe he never had. Maybe he’d just wanted to move on after Will had disappeared.

He took a deep breath and started for the hotel. Will was watching a movie, when Nico got there and gave him his coffee. “Is that my shirt?” he questioned with a smile. Will smirked and kissed his cheek. He leaned back, and gestured for Nico to do so with him.

“How was the meeting?”

“I… sort of couldn’t focus.” Will hummed questioningly and brushed his hair back. “I was a little distracted by the memory of you.” He couldn’t see him, but he could feel him shrinking into himself as he blushed.

“Oh God,” he laughed nervously. Nico laughed and took his hand. With his meetings out of the way, except for one pointless one hour meet the next day early morning, the rest of the weekend would be completely devoted to Will. And he was looking forward to it.

\---

The drive back Sunday night was somber and tense. Their hands remained intertwined, and they talked about their favorite places in the city where they had been the couple they’d always wanted to be. Since it was so late by the time they got back, because of course they would wait until the very last moment to leave the hotel, Nico dropped Will off at his place.

“Thank you for coming with me,” he whispered.

“Thank you for taking me. And for… everything. Every second was incredible.” Nico kissed his hand and skimmed his knuckles with his lips. “I love you,” Will murmured.

Nico looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you so much,” he said in a soft but strong voice. “Are we meeting for lunch tomorrow?” Will nodded.

He let him leave the car and waited until he was inside of his apartment before leaving. He got home and Percy was already asleep, which he was thankful for because he didn’t think he had it in him to pretend to be happy about being back.

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his side of the bed, gripping the covers to keep himself warm.

***

When Percy woke up, part of him was surprised to see Nico beside him. He had expected him to wake him when he got home, or to have had his arms around him when he woke up. He turned on the lamp on the side of his bed and got dressed before going to wake him.

Nico could never get up on his own. Percy always had to wake him. Once he was dressed he leaned over to do just that.

Then he froze when he saw the red marks on his back. Nico had a habit of sleeping on his stomach, so his entire back was exposed to Percy. There were a few red lines, not many, but still, they didn’t belong. Not looking like that. Not looking so new. Not… not looking like scratches.

With a ball of lead in his stomach and a knot in his throat, Percy pulled the covers aside to which Nico only responded by turning his head the other way and snoring again. He leaned in and noticed the small, light bruises on his hip, disappearing under his boxers. He gulped and let his hand hover over them. Each one was in the place of his fingers. At least the visible ones.

He stood upright and took a deep breath. That didn’t make any sense. None at all. He reached for his phone and scrolled through his messages, through his pictures, through his calls, through his apps to see if there was one that maybe hid away certain things. But the only calls and texts had been to Percy or the coworker he had to go with asking about the time or room number for the teacher meeting. The pictures were solely of food or buildings until they got to the few he would take with Percy or Clio. The only strange thing was one call to Will, but that was weeks ago. And Percy remembered Nico saying he was going to see if Will wanted to hang out.

Maybe he’d scratched himself too hard. Hotel rooms had back scratchers, right? Maybe he hit his hip on a table edge. Nico was clumsy.

Still uncertain, he reached for him and shook him gently. Nico groaned and hummed, looking slightly confused as he opened his eyes. He saw Percy and smiled. He took his hand and yawned. The gesture alone made Percy wonder if he was just being paranoid. “Morning,” he said in a voice that was thick with sleep.

“Morning. You have to get up, baby.” Nico nodded and pulled himself up, pulling Percy toward him as he did. “You didn’t wake me when you got home.”

“It was late. You were sleeping so peacefully. Drool and everything,” he answered with the smile Percy had fallen in love with. It made him feel ridiculous for having panicked just a few moments earlier.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I have to go though. Hurry or you’ll be late.” Nico nodded and Percy leaned in to kiss him. For a second Nico seemed frozen, confused. Then he kissed him back a little clumsily.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “Tired.” Percy smiled and kissed his forehead. He left the house, got into his car, and drove away. Once he was at work, he realized Nico hadn’t told him he missed him. He hadn’t told him he loved him.

***

A few days later, Nico and Will were at the planetarium, laying back on the grass. Nico kept running his hand through the grass, through the flowers, stripping the dandelions of their white fluff.

“Something’s wrong,” Will noted.

Nico turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed. “Percy knows.” An icy chill spread through Will’s body. “At least I think so. I mean, he doesn’t know who, I know that much. I’m careful about my phone. And they don’t even know we talked after that one time we went out. But… he knows something’s up.”

Will turned onto his side and gulped. “Why do you think he knows then?” he asked.

“He was acting weird Monday. Nervous. He didn’t even try to do anything that night.” Will cleared his throat uncomfortably and Nico bit his lip. “Sorry. But that’s very… strange for him considering I was gone all weekend. I’m not complaining, I’m glad I didn’t have to find a way out of it or succumb to it, but… it kind of freaked me out.”

“Maybe he’s just busy with work. Paolo mentioned some big raise coming and supervisors doing reviews on them. Everyone’s tense.”

Nico frowned and rubbed his face. “Maybe. I don’t know. I have a bad feeling. He looks at me like… he’s analyzing me. It’s terrifying. And the… appointment at the agency for the next home study step is tomorrow. I feel like that’s the only reason he hasn’t said anything.” Will took a deep breath bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I broke our pact.”

He scoffed and gave him a smile. They’d had an unspoken pact not to talk about Paolo or Percy while they were in their planetarium. That was a place for them. It was their escape and it had no room for anyone or anything else. Will leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I asked,” he said. “It’s okay.”

Nico ran his hand lightly up and down his back. It was so cold outside, but it didn’t faze them. It was a perfect excuse for staying huddled up together. A few minutes later, they stood and started for their cars. They knew by a force of habit when it was time.

“I love you,” Nico murmured, pushing him against his car. He pressed his lips to Will’s fervidly and Will felt himself fall apart in his cold, sturdy hands.

\---

When he got home Friday, all he wanted to do was take a warm shower, drink hot chocolate, and lay down with a movie playing. He was tired in every possible way. He was tired from work, tired from his fitful sleep, tired of coming home to someone he didn’t feel anything for, tired of sharing Nico, tired of hiding, and tired with keeping up his façade. Not to mention, Percy and Nico would be in some office getting checked and filing paperwork so they could begin a process to adopt a child. That was something Will wanted Nico to do with him one day. And he hated that he was doing it with Percy.

Without going to the planetarium, the day seemed especially long. He sat watching a TV show until he heard the door open. Paolo came in, beaming and rosy cheeked despite his dark skin. “Let’s go out to eat, love,” he suggested.

“I really want to stay in today,” Will said tiredly. “It’s too cold outside.” Paolo sighed and smiled.

He walked toward him and took his hands, pulling him up. “Come on. Just one little dinner.”

Will chewed on his lip and thought of how he could turn this around into something he wanted to do while letting Paolo think he was winning. He wrapped his arms around his torso and hummed. “I’d really rather have a homecooked meal. I love your cooking,” he said, his head tilted down, but his eyes up meeting Paolo’s.

He chuckled and nodded. “Okay, my love. I’ll make you dinner.” He kissed his cheek then turned to go to the kitchen, and Will let his face fall as he did.

***

“Well the training was surprisingly easy,” Nico said as he sat beside Percy that night.

“We’re used to it with Clio. It’s nothing new,” he answered. He was looking through the guide on the television. Nico couldn’t help but feel the tension. Hell, he thought the social worker noticed it too.

“Do you want me to get all of the paperwork for the background checks and insurance information?” he asked.

“Sure,” he answered. Nico sighed and took the remote from him. “Hey!”

“What’s your deal? I thought you wanted this.” It took everything in him not to add, _It’s why I’m still with you._

Percy glared at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I do,” he insisted. “Do you?” Nico shut his eyes and sighed. “Because if you don’t then what’s the point?”

“We’ve talk about this for a year, Perce. I’m on board. So relax, okay?” For a second, Nico thought Percy would lash out at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pushing him back on the couch. Nico was so shocked, all he could do was kiss him back.

***

When their dinner was ready, Will ate slowly, without much of an appetite. Paolo seemed jittery. He kept rambling, occasionally slipping into Portuguese that Will had to process before listening to the rest of the sentence.

As they finished, Paolo took his hand. “Will, do you love me?”

“Yes,” he answered automatically, too tired to even feel guilty for it.

“I want to talk to you,” he said, attempting to suppress a smile, and completely unable to. Meanwhile, Will felt a weight drop in his stomach.


	7. Ch. 7

“I know that it can be hard to be with me,” Paolo said softly, stroking his hand. “I know that it frustrates you that I’m still so scared to even hold your hand in public. But you’ve stuck by my side. And I love you so much it’s insane.” Will gulped and kept his eyes on the empty plate in front of him. “And I promise you that one day, I will introduce you to my family. And I will hold your hand at the store. And I’ll tell everyone how lucky I am to have you.”

“Paolo,” Will whispered, not trusting his voice to be much louder. He wanted to stop him. To shut him up and tell him he was not at all a good person, that he wasn’t lucky to have him, that he didn’t have him anymore. But he couldn’t speak.

“I know, baby,” he said, completely not knowing. Not knowing that just the week before he’d been in Nico’s arms kissing every possible part of his body  and feeling things he never had with Paolo. Not knowing that all week, Will met with Nico for lunch and laid with him on the grass or in one of their cars in a place Paolo didn’t even know existed.

He knew nothing.

“Will, I….” He stood from his chair and came around to Will. He refused to meet his eyes. “Nothing would ever make me stop loving you. And these last few weeks, I know we’ve argued a bit. But that’s okay. It made me realize that… I still want to be with you no matter what. Even if we don’t agree and even if you’re stubborn and if I’m stubborn, and… no matter what. I don’t care. I love you too much.” His calloused hand reached up to turn his face toward him. Will realized his eyes had filled with tears. And he wouldn’t blink. He was terrified.

“Will Solace,” Paolo murmured, reaching into his pocket. “I love you more than I could ever love anyone. And because of you, I want to build the courage to come out to my family. And I want to ask you-”

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up,_ Will begged. _Stop talking, get up, stop, don’t do this._ His heart was pounding. His food threatened to reappear.

In his finger was a shining, thin silver band. “-if you would like to spend the rest of your life me and allow me to introduce you to my family as… my fiancé?”

Will made a choking sound. He looked so vulnerable. So open. And Will hated himself, and he hated Paolo for making him hate himself. His hands were shaking. “I….” He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “I need a moment,” he said, grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

***

Clio had been dropped off and she and Percy were trying to figure out what they wanted for dinner. He seemed more relaxed after their little moment on the couch. Nico was watching with amusement as Clio clung to Percy and begged to do his nails again when his phone began buzzing in his pocket.

He pulled it out and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw it was Will calling him. Will never called him this late. Hell, he hardly ever called. They always texted and met up at the planetarium.

Nico answered and began walking outside, holding up a finger to tell Percy he’d be back. “Hello?” he questioned.

“Nico,” Will croaked.

Every single nerve in his body became alert. He was crying. Something was wrong. “What happened? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I- I don’t… no. No, Nico, I… I need you. I need you more than ever right now.”

“Where are you?” he questioned. “Will, what happened?”

“I… He… Oh, God,” he moaned.

“Where are you?” he questioned, almost panicking himself.

“On my way to the planetarium,” he managed to choke out. He sniffed and let out a heartbroken sob.

“I’ll be right there. Be careful.”

He hung up and went back inside, where Percy was making Clio some chocolate milk. “What happened?” Percy asked in alarm.

“Something happened with one of my students. Another teacher contacted me. It’s an emergency, I have to go. I’ll be right back.” He grabbed his things and almost rushed out the door without another word before he saw Clio’s worried look. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, ruffled her hair, and said, “It’s okay, princess. Don’t worry.” He looked at Percy and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back.”

Percy nodded and Nico left the house. He didn’t even care that he was speeding. He just needed to get to Will. He’d barely managed to put the car in park before he was barging out and kneeling beside Will who sat on the ground with his hands in his hair.

“ _Amore,_ what-?”

“He asked me to marry him,” Will blurted. Nico froze and stared at him in shock. Will’s face was covered in tears, his nose was red, his eyes puffy. It was a look that didn’t suit him. Will deserved complete happiness. And anything that brought him pain like this…. Nico didn’t even care if it meant Will would cut him out of his life. He just wanted that expression to never touch his angelic face again.

Nico gulped and took his hand. “And what did you say?” he asked softly.

Will sobbed and shook his head. “Nothing! I left, I… I came here!” He ran his free hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths. “You should’ve seen his face, Nico….”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed, trying to push away the knot in his throat. “Do you… do you want to marry him, Will?”

Blue eyes filled with tears flickered over to him, filled with rage and despair. “How could you ask me that?” he breathed. “I love _you._ I can’t marry him, I can barely stand going home to him!” He wiped at his face and shook his head. “I just hate myself so much for what I’ve done to him. He has no idea….”

“Don’t hate yourself,” Nico pleaded. “This isn’t…. Will, if anything, this is my fault. I’m the one that pushed. I’m the one that pulled you into this. Hate me. Don’t hate yourself.”

Will shook his head stubbornly and clung to Nico. “I love you,” he insisted. “I love you so much, Nico.” He pulled him into a kiss that tasted salty with his tears. “I have to break up with him,” he breathed.

“I should have let you do it when you wanted to,” Nico murmured. “I’m so sorry, Will.” He shook his head and kissed him again. Nico wasn’t sure what to make of that. “God. Come here.” He pulled him to his car and they got in the backseat, where it was warm and Nico could hold him close and tight. He rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to calm him down.

At first he didn’t understand why Will was crying. But then it dawned on him. It was the very thing that Nico did his best to ignore. The guilt.

This wonderful, good, honest human with the fire of a thousand suns had been coerced into hurting someone. And even if Will didn’t love him, knowing what he was doing to Paolo, what he would do, was enough to make him panic.

So Nico held him and soothed him and shushed him and placed gentle kisses on his forehead all the while whispering, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, my love. I’m so sorry.”

***

There were a few hours until dawn by the time Will had the nerve to go home. Nico stayed with him, assuring him that he’d given a good enough excuse at home. And no matter how many time Will told him to go anyway, he wouldn’t. He stayed beside him, waiting until he was okay.

Will opened the door to his apartment, trying to steady his breaths as he walked in. Paolo was on the couch, and he immediately woke up when he heard the door. “Will!” he breathed, muddled with sleep, but knowing that his name was the most important thing that needed to come out of his mouth at the moment.

He stood and walked over to him, stumbling past the table in his half-asleep state. “Will, where have you been?” he asked, reaching for him. “I called you and you wouldn’t answer, and then I tried to look for you, but I couldn’t see your car anywhere and there’s not many places to go at midnight, and-”

“Paolo,” Will croaked, feeling the rush of pain from before. “Stop.”

Paolo nodded and grabbed his arms. “I was worried,” he breathed. “But you’re home now, it’s okay.” He kissed his cheek and took a deep breath. “About what I asked,” he began.

“Paolo-”

“It’s okay if you want to wait. I understand.”

“Paolo-”

“I just wanted you to know it’s something I want. It’s what-”

Will shut his eyes, causing more tears to fall down his face and murmured, “Paolo, I’m cheating on you.”

The stillness of Paolo’s hands made him cringe. The way his voice shook when he asked, “What?” And when Will opened his eyes, the expression on his face. He didn’t try to say sorry. Because that meant nothing. And he wasn’t sorry. Otherwise he would have ended things with Nico a long time ago.

No, he wasn’t sorry. He was only sorry for not breaking up with him before he’d laid out his vulnerabilities the way he had.

“You… cheated?” Will nodded. He pulled away and sat on the couch, too shocked to cry or shout. Will watched him, feeling as though stepping away from the door would mean he would never leave this place again. “With who?”

“Someone I knew in high school,” he muttered.

Paolo looked at him in confusion. “High school….” He put a hand to his mouth and shut his eyes. “But… I mean… no. You love me. You said so. If it was just once, then… I don’t know, maybe I can… I’ll forgive you, Will. I can do that. I love you and- and you love me, so-”

Will shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. “No, Paolo.” He took a breath and sighed. “I’m still with him. I want to be with him.”

Paolo finally had enough sense to cry. Or maybe Will had finally said enough horrible things that even in his shocked state he understood that he was supposed to cry. He stood from where he sat and started for Will again. He wasn’t sure what to expect so he kept himself close to the door, his eyes steady on him despite how much they burned.

What he had not expected was for Paolo to cup his face and kiss him. “No,” he whimpered. “No, you love me. Don’t you?” He kissed him again and Will had to push him back. “Will.”

“No, Paolo. Not anymore. I can’t… I can’t do this. I can’t keep doing this to you or to myself.”

“How long?” he said, suddenly angry. Will furrowed his eyebrows and Paolo shoved back against the wall, his palms digging into his shoulders. “How long have you been lying to me?” he growled.

Will gulped and tried not to look scared. It wasn’t that he was scared Paolo would hit him. Part of him hoped he would. It was that he was afraid he still wouldn’t let him go. “A few weeks,” he whispered.

“Weeks?” he repeated, his ebony eyes darting between Will’s in maniac anger. “Did you fuck him?” Will screwed his eyes shut and he heard Paolo hit the wall on either side of him with his palms. “Who the hell is he?”

“I’m not telling you that,” he answered. If anything, he would keep Nico’s name out of this.

Paolo paced, running his hands through his hair. Will remembered when they first started dating and how much he liked doing that himself. He enjoyed seeing his dark hair beside his own blond. He enjoyed watching him fall asleep in his lap with a smile on his face. Now, he couldn’t imagine doing it again. He couldn’t imagine anyone besides Nico.

Suddenly, Paolo was vulnerable again. He’d sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. “How?” he asked. “How could you have loved me last month but say you don’t now?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. But he did. He had never loved him.

***

The morning had been slow and lazy. It was the one time Nico could sleep. He wondered how Will was doing. He wondered what excuse Will gave him for breaking up with him. He wondered if Paolo left the apartment or if he’d made Will leave. He wondered where Will had gone if Paolo kicked him out. He wondered how long it would be before he got a call. Because Will told him not to call.

“Hey,” Percy said, pulling him out of his reverie. He blinked and moved his legs so he could sit on the couch. “What do you want for lunch? I’m thinking homemade wings.”

“That sounds good.”

“Can you go to the store?”

“Was that a trap?” Percy smiled and pecked his cheek. “Fine, I’ll go. Why don’t you just come with me?”

“I have to sort through the files and paperwork,” he said indignantly. “Come on, I’m hungry.” Nico rolled his eyes and got up. “Careful.”

“Always am,” he answered, grabbing his keys. He left the house and got into his car to go to the grocery store. He checked his phone but there was nothing. He was worried. The entire time he was at the store, he was dazed, preoccupied by wondering about Will. By the time he parked at his house, he felt he was going insane.

Finally he sent a text with a single question mark. A moment later, he received one that said, _I’m okay._ He frowned and sent another, _call?_ He replied with _Not yet._

At least he knew he was okay. At least he knew he wasn’t being held captive or that Paolo hadn’t hurt him. He got out of the car and went inside of his house.

He was confused when he heard Percy talking, further confused when he heard someone sobbing, and was completely stumped when he saw Paolo at his kitchen table. His every nerve stood in warning. “What’s… going on?” Nico asked, unsettled by the sight.

Percy placed a mug in front of Paolo and looked at Nico worriedly. “Will….”

“He cheated on me,” Paolo spat. Nico nearly dropped the groceries.

“What?” he asked, his eyes wide. It wasn’t that it was news. Of course it wasn’t. But Nico hadn’t expected Will to tell him that.

“It’s been going on for weeks!” he sobbed. “I proposed to him! I fucking-” He covered his mouth and Nico could only stare at him in shock and honestly, a bit of fear.

Percy put a hand on his shoulder and nudged the mug toward him. “There’s a shot of whiskey in that. Drink it.” Paolo stared at the mug and drank it greedily. Meanwhile, Nico put the grocery bags down and tried not to looked as guilty as he felt. “Did he tell you who it was?”

Nico glanced at the Brazilian man who was gripping the coffee mug like it was his lifeline. “Some guy he knew in high school.” He ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes. “Oh God,” he moaned. “I loved him so much. I still do.” Despite himself, Nico could only think _Not more than I love him. He’s mine._ But he kept his mouth shut. “And he… he was off screwing some other guy, lying to me, I…. I can’t help but wonder if… if he thought of him when he was with me.” Nico couldn’t help but grimace. He didn’t want that image in his head.

He didn’t want the image of Paolo’s hands on Will. He didn’t know how to love him. He didn’t know how to make him fall apart the way Nico did. Percy reach for him and began to say something when Paolo slammed his fists on the table. “I’ll kill him, I swear to God!” he shouted. For a second, Nico was ready to get him thrown in jail for the threat he was making against Will. Only it wasn’t for Will. “I’ll find that guy and I’ll make him regret everything!” he snarled.

Nico gulped and took a deep breath. “Paolo, you need to calm down,” he said.

Paolo stood angrily, gripping Nico’s shirt. “Don’t you tell me to calm down!” he spat. Nico clenched his jaw and glared at him. “Don’t you tell me to do that! You don’t know what it’s like!” Paolo shook him and Percy had to pry him away. “You don’t know what it’s like,” he cried, slumping back into the chair. He had no idea that he’d had the man he hated right in front of him.

Percy sat across from him and Nico remained by the counter, his eyes on the floor. “Paolo, what… what happened? Did he kick you out?”

“No,” he scoffed. “He offered to leave. But… I couldn’t stay there. I just… I kept thinking maybe he brought the other guy there and they…. I couldn’t live there with those images in my head.”

“So then where are you staying?” Percy asked.

He shrugged. “I’m probably just… I don’t know. I don’t fucking know.” He rubbed his forehead and began crying again, angrily, frustrated. “I mean just last weekend he told me he left for some job training and… God, I bet that was a fucking lie. What kind of clinic has job trainings in another city?”

Nico glanced over at him and caught Percy’s eyes on him. He dipped his head lower as a blush spread on his cheeks. When he looked back up, Percy had his eyes on Paolo, but his jaw was tense. “I’m such an idiot,” Paolo moaned.

“No,” Percy said. “Some people are just really good liars.” He said it with such venom, Nico knew it was directed at him. He shut his eyes and sighed.

He turned to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He placed it on the table and pushed it toward Paolo. “No, I can’t,” he said. “I have to… I have to call my sister. I need to see if I can stay with her a few days. I have to drive….” He sighed and stood up, stumbling past the chair and Nico had to catch him and hold him up.

“I can drive you. Nico can pick me up once I drop you off. Give me the keys,” Percy said. Paolo did. “Come on.” He grabbed his arm and led him to the door. Nico walked behind them and watched Paolo walk briskly to his car. Percy turned to him, his green eyes blazing with anger and glazed with tears he was fighting. “You know, you’re really lucky I’m so pathetically in love with you. Otherwise I might have let him bash your fucking face in.” Nico’s lips parted in surprise and Percy left, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Ch. 8

It had been hours since Paolo left. Of course, Will felt horrible. The look in his eyes was heart wrenching even if he didn’t love him. Will kept waiting for him to come back and kick him out. He’d packed and unpacked his clothes a few times. He didn’t know if he could stay in the apartment any more than Paolo.

He heard a knock and for a second, he thought it might be Paolo, but then Paolo had a key. He wouldn’t knock.

When he opened the door, his heart leapt to his throat. “What are you doing here?” he hissed. “Paolo could be back any second-”

“He won’t be, Percy took him to his sister’s,” Nico said with a sigh. Will furrowed his eyebrows and let Nico in. He glanced around and took a deep breath. “Why haven’t you called me?”

“I’ve been reflecting,” he answered. “Why is Percy taking Paolo to his sister’s?”

Nico frowned and looked at Will. “He came to the house and told us… what you told him.” He gulped. “I didn’t know you would tell him you cheated.”

The comment took him off guard. “What was I supposed to say? What excuse could I possibly give?” Nico scratched his head and sighed. “Nico, he was ready to forgive me for it. I had to tell him I was still doing it for him to get it through his head that I don’t want to be with him anymore.”

Nico put a hand to his mouth and shut his eyes. Then he reached for him and caressed his cheek. “Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?”

“No. No, he got angry and he yelled and he hit the wall, but… no he didn’t hurt me.” Nico sighed and pulled him into a kiss. It seemed unfair. Paolo was off seeking refuge with his sister and Will was in the apartment, kissing Nico.

Nico pulled away and rested his forehead against Will’s. “He knows,” he whispered. “Percy figured it out. He didn’t tell Paolo, but… he knows. And he made sure that I knew he did.” Will looked at him with wide eyes. Why was everything so damn complicated? What did it mean for them? The worry must have been evident on his face because then Nico said, “We’ll figure it out. We’ll figure this out, love, it’s okay.”

Will shook his head. “No it’s not.” He held on tight to Nico, wanting to just go away from everything. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to be somewhere where nobody else mattered except for them, a place where they could be together without worrying about anyone else.

“Listen to me,” Nico said urgently. “We knew what we were getting into when we started this. But I love you and I promise you it’ll be us in the end. I’m not going anywhere. Not again.”

Will cupped his face and kissed him desperately. “I’m so sorry I ever let you go. I’m so, so sorry. I never stopped loving you, Nico.”

“I know, _amore,_ ” he whispered.

***

The sound of a ringing phone pierced through the air and Nico dug his phone out of his pocket. It was Percy. When he answered, his voice was dry and quick. “I need you to pick me up.”

“Okay,” he answered tonelessly.

Percy hung up and Nico stared at his phone until it lit up with a text message displaying the address. He looked at Will and frowned. “I have to pick him up. He drove Paolo’s car for him.” Will furrowed his eyebrows, and Nico continued to explain, “He was slightly tipsy when he left the house.”

“Oh God,” he murmured.

“I’ll get back to you, okay?” He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered softly.

Nico left the apartment and got into his car. It wasn’t too far. Percy was leaning against a car, his jaw set in that brooding look Nico had first noticed when he started talking to him. As he pulled up, his eyes flickered to his, accusing and angry. He got into the car and stared at the dash for a few seconds. “You were with him, weren’t you?” he whispered.

“Who?” Nico asked, more out of habit than anything.

But it was the wrong thing to say. Percy hit the car door with his fist and shouted, “Don’t fucking pull that shit! You’ve lied to me enough!” Nico shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Were you with Will?” he asked in a softer voice.

After taking a deep shaky breath Nico answered. “Yes.” For a few seconds nothing happened. Percy didn’t speak. He didn’t move. He didn’t sigh or huff or cry. Nico was too scared to look at him. So he put the car in drive and started for their house.

“You’re a damn good actor,” Percy spat. “Going on like nothing was wrong for the past weeks. That look of surprise on your face when Paolo said it.”

“I _was_ surprised,” Nico protested. “I didn’t think Will would have told him.”

Percy covered his mouth and leaned forward. “How did this happen, Nico?” he asked, his voice tight but not breaking, not soft, not pained. Nico hesitated and shook his head. But Percy wasn’t going to accept that. “You cheated on me! You owe me a fucking explanation!” 

“What do you need to know, Percy?” he shouted back. “I did, I cheated, I admit it, what does anything else matter?”

“Pull over.” Nico looked at him in confusion. “I said to pull the damn car over.” With a huff, Nico pulled in to a gas station and parked the car. “I get to have questions. I deserve to know,” he said. “I deserve to know why you did this to me. I deserve to know how you go from loving me to cheating on me, or why you even thought about cheating, why Will, why you didn’t just _tell_ me, why-” He stopped and took a breath as Nico kept his eyes on him. “I deserve to know why,” he finished.

Nico swallowed and clenched his jaw. But he nodded.

******

“You’re being really weird,” Will noted. Nico frowned and rolled his eyes. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m not being weird.”

Will scooted closer and tilted his head over to him, causing Nico’s eyes to widen and his heart to hammer through his chest. “You’re blushing,” he noted.

Nico scowled and pulled away. “No I’m not. Come on, we’re going to be late for the homecoming game.” He stood and started for the football field. Behind him, he could hear Will’s long strides as he glanced around at the fading sun.

They made their way up the bleachers and sat down, each with a chili dog in one hand and a soda in the other. “I don’t get why we bother with these,” Nico muttered. “You don’t even understand football.”

“It’s part of the wholesome high school experience, man! Stop pouting.” Nico narrowed his eyes. “You’re still pouting.” He rolled his eyes and bit into his chilidog.

As other classmates and parents and friends began crowding the bleachers, Nico and Will found themselves having to scoot closer and closer together until they were pressed together in a way that Nico wouldn’t have minded if the contact hadn’t sent fireworks through him.

When the game was over and the crowds dispersed, Will and Nico started for Will’s car. Nico was trying to get his mind off of the game, and he fiddled with a string from his shirt as Will drove. When they got to his house, Will parked the car and stopped him before he could get out. “Um, so you know, senior year.” Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “Senior year is supposed to be the most exciting time of our lives,” he said. “And… well, I don’t know. Full of risks?” Nico’s eyes flickered to him. He was nervous. He kept rubbing the tips of his fingers against his thumb.

“Okay,” Nico said.

“I guess… there’s a risk I want to take. And it’s kind of a terrifying idea because I don’t know… if it will ruin my senior year or not.”

“Is it that bad?” Nico asked. “If it’s putting you or your grades in danger, don’t do it.”

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’re so dense, di Angelo.” Nico scowled and was about to retaliate when Will leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.

It was indeed terrifying. It sparked so many emotions in him, he could hardly process them before Will pulled away. He stared at him in shock. Then, stupidly, the first words he managed to blurt were, “I didn’t taste like chilidog, did I?”

Will broke into a smile and leaned forward again, shaking his head.

**

The look on Will’s face when Nico explained himself the next day very nearly broke his heart. “What do you mean you don’t want anyone to know? Are you ashamed of me?”

“No,” Nico assured. “No. I like you. A lot. And I have for a while, but it’s just… scary. Really freaking terrifying if I’m honest. I don’t know what my parents would think. I don’t… I mean, I….” He shut his eyes and sighed, twisting the skull ring on his finger anxiously. “Will, I don’t want to deal with people making fun of us or saying things to us. I just want to keep this a secret for a while.”

He could see it hurt Will. He could see that his request felt like a personal insult to him. Still, he smiled and nodded. “Okay. That’s okay. Just promise it won’t be like this for too long.”

Nico nodded and pulled him into a kiss. “I promise.”

**

The door slammed as Will got into the car. Nico felt tense and guilty, but surely Will understood, right? His boyfriend turned on the car engine and began to drive, slightly speeding. “Will,” Nico warned.

Frustrated, Will pulled over a block down. “It’s one thing,” he said with a tight voice, “to ask me to keep our relationship a secret for the past eight months. It’s a completely different thing to flirt around with the first girl that sways her hips in front of you!”

“Oh God, come on!” Nico retaliated. “You know I don’t actually like her! I’m gay for crying out loud!”

“I don’t care!” he snapped. He turned and Nico realized his eyes were filled with angry tears. “You’re dating me! And I feel really fucking stupid seeing you flirt with some girl right in front of me!”

“It doesn’t mean anything though, it shouldn’t bother-”

“I strongly suggest you don’t finish that sentence,” Will growled. “Or we’re done.” Every single word and thought shriveled in his mind. Will glared at him, waiting. When he didn’t say anything, he sighed. “It hurts, Nico,” he whispered. “Because it feels like you don’t really care about me. It doesn’t even faze you to pretend.”

“Yes it does,” he interrupted. “I hate doing it. But it gets people off my back about finding a girlfriend.” Will sighed and shook his head in exhaustion. “I won’t do it anymore. I’m sorry.” Will shut his eyes and leaned against the steering wheel. He reached to put the car in drive, and Nico asked, “Were you really going to break up with me?”

Will’s blue eyes flickered to him almost guiltily. “I’m not sure,” he whispered.

“You shouldn’t,” he said. “Because I love you, and I can’t have you doing that.”

Will froze mid-shift. “What?” he choked.

Nico bit his lip and curled into himself. “I love you.”

All of a sudden Will unfroze and leaned over to kiss him. It must have been uncomfortable. God, it must have been painful to lean over the way he did. But the kiss was the most intense one Nico had ever shared with him. “I love you too,” he breathed.

**

It felt like they’d been going in circles. Always the same argument. Always the same reason. Always the same result. Always the same hollow reconcilement.

And now here they were again, a week and half before leaving for college.

“I just need time,” Nico reasoned. “I know it’s been a long time, but it’s terrifying to even think about being open about this.”

“You’re not even trying!” Will protested. “I didn’t mind it when we were at school, okay? I understood. We saw those people every day, they were stupid, immature assholes. But we’re going to college now. What are you so scared of? Do you really think anyone has the time to care about who you kiss on your free time?”

“I care,” he retaliated.

For a moment, Will just stared at him. His gaze was hard, angry, and filled with grief that Nico hated causing him. “Then maybe I should stop giving you anything to worry about,” he said in a low, hoarse voice.

“W-what?” he whimpered.

Will ran a hand through his hair and screwed his eyes shut. “I can’t, Nico,” he said with a broken voice. “I can’t keep… hiding. It hurts too much.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Will rubbed his temples and took a shaking breath. “Will, are you- are you serious? I thought… I thought you loved me! Why-?”

“I do,” he moaned. “I do, I love you so much it’s driving me insane. And it hurts that you write me off any time I try to show you just because someone might see us. I can’t keep waiting to be behind a locked door! You’re more ashamed of me than you are in love with me and I can’t keep doing this. Especially when we’re already going to be so far from each other.”

If he had been thinking clearly, if he hadn’t felt so angered and hurt and brokenhearted about what Will had said, he may have said something different. He may have reacted different. But he wasn’t thinking. He was angry, he was hurt, and his heart was getting crushed by the one person he trusted with it.

“Fine!” he shouted. “If that’s what you want, then fine! I’m not going to keep begging you to stay with me when you’re just looking for reasons to break up!” He grabbed his jacket and glared at Will who was staring, shell-shocked. “Fuck you. Have a nice life.” And he barged out of the door, and away from Will for what he thought would be forever.

******

“You didn’t say anything when you saw him at the bowling alley,” Percy murmured.

“I was too shocked. And I was so sure… I thought I was over it. Or that I would never see him again.” Percy had his hand at his eyes. He wasn’t looking at Nico.

“So that day you told me you were going with him?” he croaked.

“We didn’t plan for anything to happen. It was supposed to be us catching up. Becoming friends. Closure, I guess.” Percy scoffed. “We really didn’t…. It was my fault, Percy.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that it was both of your faults,” he hissed. Nico tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Jesus Christ, and you… you danced with him. Right in fucking front of me. In front of Paolo.” He clenched his hand and pressed his fist to his forehead. “You’re fucking sick. God damn it, I’m an idiot.” He turned to Nico, but Nico wasn’t moving. “And Will! He-”

“Don’t,” Nico warned. “Don’t you bring him into this.”

Percy stared at him with wide incredulous eyes. His face reddened and Nico narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t!” he shouted. “ _You_ did when you started fucking him!” Nico shut his eyes and looked away from him. “We were supposed to adopt, Nico,” he said, his voice breaking in between.

“That’s why I stayed,” he explained. “I wanted to help you adopt because I know you’ve wanted to do that.”

“What and then leave?” he asked incredulously. “God, do you have any idea how fucking wrong that is, Nico?” he shouted. “Fuck!” He took a few rapid breaths and shook his head. “Drive to the house.”

Nico didn’t bother arguing. He just drove.


	9. Ch. 9

As they entered the house, Percy steeled himself and pointed at what used to be their room. “You can pack your things and go.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “I’m keeping the fucking house. You owe me that much,” he scowled.

“Fair enough,” he whispered. He turned away and went to the room. Meanwhile Percy tried to keep himself together. He was not going to break down in front of him. He was not going to let Nico see him as broken as Paolo was even if that’s what he felt like.

He sat on the couch, staring at nothing until Nico rolled a suitcase out of the room. “I really am sorry Percy. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes you did,” he murmured. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have done it.” Nico began shaking his head, but Percy pointed at the door. “Go.” Nico sighed and rolled the suitcase to the door. But he turned around and looked at Percy expectantly.

Maybe he was waiting for Percy to scream and cry and beg for him to stay. Maybe he was waiting for Percy to scream and hit him and call him names. Maybe he was waiting for Percy to say they could be friends, that he understood or forgave him or would try to forgive him.

But he wasn’t going to. He wouldn’t belittle himself, and he didn’t want to forgive him. He just wanted him gone so he could cry and stop shaking with the effort it took for him to keep himself together.

Nico finally turned away, but Percy called after him. “I have to tell him. You know that.” Nico cringed. “Paolo has a right to know. And he’s going to wonder why we broke up when… when we so close to finishing the adoption requirements.”

“He could hurt Will,” he protested.

“I guess you both should have thought of that,” he answered bitterly. Nico clenched his jaw and opened the door. But Percy wasn’t done. “You know I hope you have a good two years together.”

“Two years?” Nico questioned.

“Well that’s how long it’ll take you to get bored of him. Then you’ll just do the same thing to him. Whether it’s because someone better comes along or because you want to feel that rush. Once you cheat, that’s all you’ll ever do. And even if I give you the benefit of the doubt, what’s to say he won’t do it to you? Wouldn’t that be sweet?” He stepped closer, unfazed by Nico’s hard, angry expression. “Maybe then you’ll know how fucking shitty it feels,” he snarled.

“You don’t know him. You don’t know anything,” he hissed.

“If thinking that helps you sleep at night, keep thinking it.” Nico scoffed and opened the door. He pushed his suitcase out and slammed the door shut behind him. When Percy heard the sound of his car rushing down the street, he let himself break.

***

He didn’t want to go to work. But he’d taken an entire week off and his sister was sick of seeing him on the couch with the same melancholic expression.

“You need to get up!” she chided. “Go to work, eat something, go to the gym, read a book, do something other than give that boy the satisfaction of breaking you!” His sister hadn’t known about Will. Not until Percy dropped him off there, and after Paolo had tossed back a few shots of tequila, he told her everything.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t as disgusted as he thought she’d be. He almost wished he’d had the guts to tell her sooner. Then maybe this wouldn’t have happened to him. Still, while she’d been compassionate at first, laying on the couch for a week was not tolerable.

So she’d ushered him off to work despite not wanting to go.

Everyone glanced at him worriedly, but no one dared ask him what had happened. Paolo was never very open about his personal life, and it wouldn’t start now.

He saw Percy, and was surprised to see how tired he looked. “You look like you haven’t slept in days,” Paolo noted. “Is everything okay?”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “And you look like you’ve spent the entire week drunk.” Paolo shrugged. “I need to talk to you.” He furrowed his eyebrows and followed him to a conference room that had been left empty for the day. “I know who it was,” he whispered.

Paolo’s brain was so muddled, his reactions so slow from lack of sleep and the headache he had from so much crying that it took him a moment to realize what he was talking about. “What? How? Who?”

Percy took a breath and began pacing. Then he looked at Paolo with tear-filled eyes and a broken expression that mirrored his own only too well. “It was Nico,” he croaked.

It didn’t make any sense. It didn’t piece together. They barely knew each other. They’d hung out once. Nico had offered a dance once, but because Paolo himself hadn’t gotten up. He’d asked Paolo permission. There was no possible way. “What?” he said, barely even a whisper.

***

It was still dark when Will felt someone’s lips against his neck. He grumbled and brought his hand up to the familiar locks of disheveled hair. He heard Nico hum as he continued to trail kisses up his neck until he reached his lips.

“Wake up,” he whispered.

“No,” he answered, rolling over onto him. “Go back to sleep.” Nico chuckled and ran his hand along his side, making Will sigh and settle against him.

“I have a job to get to,” he murmured.

“I know,” Will groaned. He opened his eyes and saw the dark silhouette of Nico’s face, the glint in his eyes, the way his smile spread, slow and lazy and loving. “I love waking up to you,” he whispered. Nico bit his lip and chuckled, pulling Will into another kiss.

Eventually, they got up of the floor, and Will folded the blankets while Nico got ready. They were in his apartment, and neither of them really wanted to be there, but they had no choice. Paolo had left it to Will and Nico had been kicked out. The one thing they agreed on was not using the bed. They slept on the floor of the living room, and technically that was supposed to be healthier than a bed anyway.

All week, Nico had been looking up new apartments, new houses, for rent or for sale, anything to get them both out of there. As Nico came back, dressed in slacks, a button up and a tie, and black dress shoes, Will went into the room to get ready himself.

They had settled into a routine easily- Nico left earlier than Will, and so he got ready first. When Will was getting ready, Nico would make breakfast, whether it was waffles or toast or eggs and bacon, it’d be ready by the time Will was in his scrubs.

Sure enough, as soon as he left the room, Nico was setting down a plate of waffles and a glass of chocolate milk. He had a bowl of cereal for himself and was scrolling through his phone when Will sat down.

“Don’t forget we have that house to go check out,” he said. “The guy said we’d have to rent it for two years before he offers a selling price.”

“Is after work okay, or do you want to go during our lunch break?”

Nico considered it for a moment. “After work is better. We won’t be rushed.” Will nodded and ate his waffles. “What is it?” he asked. Will furrowed his eyebrows, and Nico gave him a knowing look. “You have this… weird look in your eyes.”

He blinked in surprise and frowned. “Huh. I didn’t even know.” He chewed his food and shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I feel a little bad. Things are working out just fine for us even though we… we hurt two people very badly. I just feel like we should’ve experience a consequence.”

Nico took his hand and squeezed it. “I think you’ve had enough of a consequence with that… proposal. And if it helps, we can say we’re getting punished by having to sleep on the floor.” Will chuckled, and Nico smiled, but he could see it in his chocolate brown eyes- he felt guilty too. “Okay I have to go. I’ll see you for lunch.”

“Mkay,” he answered, pecking his lips before he left.

“Mm, tastes like syrup,” he said as he shut the door. Will rolled his eyes, but he still wiped his mouth again.

***

Nico found it much easier to concentrate in class since he moved in with Will. His mind wasn’t muddled by the thoughts of secrets anymore. There was guilt. A lot of guilt. He wished he’d gone about the situation differently. He wondered what Percy would tell Clio. He wondered if he’d told Paolo yet. He wondered if Percy hated him or was only angry and when the anger would go away.

He did care for Percy. He’d been his friend for a long time before they dated. So even though he didn’t love Percy, he didn’t like hurting him, and he wanted to know if he was okay. Though he didn’t think sending a message or calling would be a good idea.

Either way, his classes went by quickly and before he knew it, he was off for lunch. He texted Will that he was on his way and started for his car.

Before he could even reach his car, he heard someone call his name. Ice water ran down his back, and with a clenched jaw, he turned around and saw Paolo walking away from his own car. _Shit._

“You’re a really fucked up son of a bitch, you know that?” he growled. Before Nico could answer, Paolo had him by the shirt and shoved him hard against the brick wall of the school building. He shut his eyes refusing to show how much that actually hurt. “I bet you thought you were so smart during that dinner, dancing with him right in front of me,” he growled.

“Get the hell away from me,” Nico spat through clenched teeth. But he wasn’t listening. Paolo stared at him for a moment, his eyes glistening, his hands tight and shaking as they gripped Nico’s shirt.

Then all of a sudden he swung. He punched Nico in the face and Nico couldn’t help exclaiming in pain. The entire left side of his face felt like it was on fire.

“I bet you felt real smug seeing me in your fucking kitchen, not even knowing you were right there,” he spat. And he hit his stomach hard enough for Nico to lose all of the air in his lungs. “He was mine! Not yours! You had no right to even think about touching him!” he shouted, repeatedly hitting him.

Nico could hardly think with the pain coursing through his body, and he couldn’t even move the one hand pinning him to the wall. He reached for Paolo’s face and tried to dig his fingers into his eyes, and Paolo immediately let go. Nico fell to the floor, gasping for breath, trying to stumble away but Paolo wasn’t having it. He tossed him back and straddled him, already raising a fist as he spewed insults at him in Portuguese.

But Nico wasn’t going to be pushed around that easily. He moved his head as Paolo’s fist came down and struck the pavement. Then he shoved him off and pinned his wrists down. “That’s enough!” he choked. “It’s over, Paolo!”

That didn’t settle with him. Despite Nico being strong and quick, Paolo was bigger and stronger. He easily shoved Nico sideways and got on top of him, with his coarse hands at his neck. Nico squeezed his eyes shut and tried to save the breath he still had. “Are you enjoying yourself in the apartment _I_ got with him? Trying to fuck him on the bed _I_ fucked him on? I fucking told you that if I found out-”

Right then, several voices began shouting as the doors of the school opened. Paolo was pulled away, and the principal was checking Nico’s breaths and heartbeat. A few students were near the doors, muttering and whispering.

“Is Mr. di Angelo okay?” someone asked. The principal looked back and ordered the small group of students back inside the school to get to their class.

“Let go of me!” Paolo shouted as a few teachers held him back with his hands behind his back. He looked at Nico with so much fury in his eyes, Nico couldn’t hold his gaze. “You deserve to rot in hell, you bastard!”

“Call the police,” the principal said. “Come on, Nico, let’s take you to the nurse.”

Nico swallowed, though it hurt, and he shook his head. “My boyfriend’s a nurse. He’ll murder me if he’s not the first to check me.” She frowned at him but nodded. With her help, Nico was able to get back inside while the other teachers dealt with Paolo.

***

Will was musing over what to order when his phone rang. He answered and heard a very meek, “Hey baby,” on Nico’s end.

“What’s wrong?” he said immediately. And then Nico explained that Paolo had assaulted him at the school and he was in the school nurse’s office with the principal and that cops were on the way because the teachers had gotten the school security guard to detain Paolo for the time being. “Jesus Christ. I’m on my way,” he said, already back in his car.

He sped to the high school and saw Paolo sitting outside with his hands cuffed behind his back, a cop car, and a handful of people around him. He got out and started for the door, making sure not to make a sound, but it was like Paolo could sense him. He looked up and immediately fixated his black eyes on Will.

The expression on his face was a mixture of love and hate mingled with pain and longing. Will gulped and clenched his jaw, ignoring him as he went into the school.

He found the nurse’s office easily, and his eyes widened at the sight of Nico where he sat on the cheap plastic cot. “Oh my God,” he muttered, rushing over to him.

“Hey,” he said hoarsely. Will turned his face sideways and up and down assessing every injury. The bruise welling on the left side of his face, the cut on his lip, and then the most terrifying one, the bruises in shapes of fingers on his neck. “Hey, I’m okay,” he whispered.

“Nico, what- oh God.” He instinctively reached for the equipment hanging on the wall before hesitating. “Uh, may I?” he asked the nurse. She nodded and returned to speaking to the principal. “Open,” he told Nico.

His brown eyes softened as he looked at Will and did as he was told. He placed a soothing hand on his side and Will ignored it until he made sure Nico’s throat was okay. “It’s just a little bruising,” he said. “I’m okay.”

“Nico-”

“Uh, excuse me,” the principal said. There was an officer behind her waiting patiently, her hand on her utility belt. “The police want to know if you’re going to press charges.”

Will looked at Nico, but Nico was staring into space with furrowed eyes. “No.”

“Nico-”

“Will, he had every right to hit me after what I did. If anyone tried to take you from me I might’ve done the same.”

Will scowled and shook his head stubbornly. “This isn’t about what we did,” he hissed so only Nico would hear. “Those bruises show that he did just hit you Nico, he was choking you. That’s attempted murder!”

“I can’t just press charges! Maybe this was my punishment,” he whispered back. Will glared at him, but Nico only held his ground with his own stubborn expression.

“Sir?” the police officer prodded. Nico looked at her and shook his head.

“Well, the school would press charges,” the principal said. Both Nico and Will turned to look at her. “The assault was on school property to our employee. We have student and teacher witnesses to that man nearly killing Nico, and I believe he is a menace if he would do so on school property.” The police officer nodded and gestured for her to follow. “Nico, why don’t you go home? We can have a substitute for the rest of the day. You’ll look and feel better by Monday.”

Nico nodded and she left. When it was just Nico and Will and the nurse who was busy on her phone, Will turned to his boyfriend. “You’re an idiot,” he chided. Nico smiled weakly. He wrapped his arms around Nico and rested his head against the crown of his head. Nico’s arms wrapped around his torso as Will ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe this happened.”

Nico scoffed. “I can. I knew… Percy would tell him. And I knew how angry he was. I guess I was waiting for it.” Will held him tighter and shook his head. “You’re not crying, are you, love?”

“No. I’m angry.” Nico pulled back and looked at him with worried eyes and Will could only focus on the swelling of his cheek. “Dammit. Excuse me, do you have an anti-inflammatory cream?” The nurse dug in a drawer and handed him a tube of Cortizone. Will looked at nice and very carefully placed the cream on his cheek. “We need to put ice on that when we go back to the apartment.” Nico nodded.

“Let’s go. I’m not going to work anymore and I know you’re going to watch my health anyway.” Will nodded and Nico stood up with a sigh. He cringed and Will frowned. “What?” Nico said when he noticed Will’s expression.

“Did he hurt you somewhere else?” he asked. “You cringe when you move. Where else did he hit you?”

His cheeks tinged red, and he rolled his eyes, but he lifted his shirt. His torso had a large bruise the size of a fist, and Will felt his anger flare. “I’m-”

“Don’t,” he snapped. “And you didn’t want to press charges. I swear, Nico.” Nico sighed in resignation as Will nudged him out of the nurse’s office.

***

As they walked out, Nico saw Paolo sitting with his hands cuffed, but at the sound of the door, he looked up and sneered. He was up and barging toward them, but Nico felt Will pull him back as he stepped in front of him faster than he could’ve thought possible.

He grabbed Paolo by his shirt and held one arm out shielding Nico. “You try putting a hand on him ever again and I promise you, you will fucking regret it,” he spat with more anger and hate than Nico had ever heard come from Will’s gentle voice. The police were hauling Paolo back again, and they put him in the back of a cop car parked outside. Will turned to Nico and he couldn’t help but marvel at him.

The fierce protectiveness was still blazing in his icy blue eyes, his cheeks tinged red from his anger, his eyebrows furrowed as he touched Nico’s face. “Whoa.” Will rolled his eyes and put an arm around him, taking him to his car.

“Go to the apartment. I’ll stop by somewhere to get food and meet you there. When I get there, you’d better have a pack of frozen peas on your face.” Nico chuckled and nodded, pulling him into a kiss before letting him go.

**

Later that night, after Nico cancelled the house viewing and scheduled for another day, and Will had come back from work, and they’d eaten dinner, and were snuggled on the couch because Will had placed another bit of cream on his cheek, Nico’s mind wandered.

He didn’t like being in the apartment. Paolo’s words were ringing in his ears, and while he had no right to be upset because of anything that had happened in the room while Will was with Paolo, he couldn’t help the sick feeling in his stomach at the prospect of it. He hated thinking that at some point Will was truly happy with Paolo, and they’d probably snuggled on this very couch or kissed each other at the door.

Even though Will had come to the conclusion that he’d never truly loved Paolo and Paolo had never truly loved him because Will had completely changed to please him, Nico couldn’t help but think about it. Maybe Will thought about it too. How Nico actually had tried to love someone else, how he’d almost started a family with someone else, how he’d slept with someone else too.

And with the reminder of Percy, he began remembering his words too. Would Will cheat on him now that Nico had brought him into it? Nico felt so sure he would never hurt Will. That he would never want anyone but Will. Could Will say the same? Was Percy right? Were they doomed to an endless cycle of cheating and being cheated on? Would that be their punishment?

“Hey, Will?” Nico whispered. He hummed, his eyes on the television. “Can I ask you something?” His blue eyes flickered to him. “If you ever fall in love with someone else, or if you ever want to be with someone else, would you just tell me?”

“ _What?”_ he asked incredulously, sitting up. He stared at Nico in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about? Where did that come from?”

Nico sighed and told him the things Paolo said when he’d attacked. He told him what the last words Percy said to him were. And he explained how terrified he was that they’d be true. “I don’t think I’ll ever want or love anyone as much as I do you. But if you ever find someone-”

“Nico, stop,” Will moaned, placing a gentle hand over Nico’s mouth. “Baby, stop. I love you more than anything. And after seven years of not seeing you I still did. After seven years of trying to forget you, of trying to move on, I saw you again for one second and all of that love was back. I made a mistake in breaking up with you. And I’m never going to make it again.” Nico sighed and nestled his head in Will’s shoulder. “We’ll move out of here soon. Make our own lives from scratch. It’ll be okay.”

“It’s us in the end, right?” Nico whispered. Will held him tight and nodded.

“I promise.”


End file.
